Going Home
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: Trisha and Anna are taking a road trip. What happens when the car breaks down a few miles from Anna's hometown?
1. Chapter 1

****I do not own anything Sons of Anarchy©. FX and Kurt Sutter own them! Read & Review! Enjoy! ****

"Wakey, wakey," said Trisha.

"Not now," said Anna. "Wanna sleep."

"No, now. We got to go. We leave today," said Trisha.

"Not now. Fifteen minutes," said Anna.

"No," said Trisha jerking the covers off the bed. "Now."

"Bitch," said Anna getting out of the bed.

Anna grabbed some clothes and walked into her master bathroom and showered. After about twenty minutes she walked down stairs and into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"See, it's not so bad getting up before noon," chuckled Trisha walking in.

"Shut up before I kill you," said Anna.

"Come put your shit in the car. We leave in about twenty minutes," said Trisha pouring coffee into a travel mug.

Anna finished her cup and put it in the dishwasher. She walked up the stairs and grabbed her bag and tossed it over her shoulder and walked down the stairs. She set the bag by the front door and walked back up to her room. She grabbed the bag laying on her bed before she turned off the light and walked down the stairs.

Trisha was loading the rest of the things in the car when Anna walked out the front door.

"You got everything before I lock the door?" asked Anna.

"Yeah. Come out. Let's put some petal to the metal," said Trisha jumping in the driver's seat of the convertible Corvette.

Anna laughed as she tossed the bag in the back seat and jumped in next to her. Trisha started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

"You excited?" asked Trisha once they reached the interstate.

"I guess," said Anna looking at the map.

She sighed as her finger trailed down the marked roads they would take. It would take her about fifteen miles outside her hometown. She folded the map and put it up. Trisha didn't miss the sigh; she shook her head and turned up the radio.

"Sweet!" said Trisha.

"What?" asked Anna.

"'Animals' by Nickelback!" said Trisha turning the radio up more.

Anna shook her head and sang along with the song as Trisha tried to rock out while driving.


	2. Chapter 2

****I do not own anything Sons of Anarchy©. FX and Kurt Sutter own them! Read & Review! Enjoy! ****

Anna fell asleep while Trisha was driving. She was woken up when Trisha started cussing.

"Mother fucker!" shouted Trisha.

"What?" asked Anna sitting up and looking around.

"The car is fucked up. I'm gonna kill Jeffery!" shouted Trisha getting out of the car.

Trisha popped the hood of the car and looked. Smoke was coming out from the engine and Anna sunk down in her seat.

"Fuck!" shouted Trisha waving her hand through the smoke to see.

"What's wrong?" asked Anna, not really wanting to know.

"Looks like Jeffery drove it till he busted my radiator. I'm gonna kill him!" said Trisha kicking the tire.

"Where are we anyway?" asked Anna.

"About twenty minutes out side some town called 'Charming'," said Trisha doing the air quotations.

"Oh, okay," said Anna slinking down in her seat more.

They weren't sitting there ten minutes when a police car pulled up behind them. Trisha jumped off the hood as the officer approached her.

"Car trouble?" asked the man.

"Yeah. I think it is a busted radiator," said Trisha. "Do you know where the closest Auto Shop is?"

"Yeah. I will call them and have them tow it for you," he said pulling out his phone.

_"Teller-Morrow Automotive, what can we do for you?"_ said a woman on the phone.

"Gemma? Tell Clay that I've got a car about twenty minutes outside town that needs to be towed to the shop. It is a Black 1981 T-Top Corvette," said the officer.

_"Alright Unser. I will let the guys know,"_ said Gemma hanging up the phone.

Unser turned around and walked back to the car.

"A tow truck is on its way now. It will take you to Teller-Morrow Automotive," said Unser. "You want me to stay with you until it gets here?"

"No, we will be fine," said Anna from the front seat.

Unser nodded his head and got in his car and drove off. Trisha jumped back on the hood of the car and lay back down.

About fifteen minutes later a tow truck pulled up in front of the car. Trisha sat up and watched them get out of the car. A tall man in a beanie jumped down from the drivers seat while the other one jumped down from the passengers.

"You two from Teller-Morrow?" asked Trisha from the hood of the car.

"Yup. What seems to be the problem?" asked the tall one.

"I think it is a busted radiator, but I hope I am wrong," said Trisha hopping down.

"Let's get her hooked up and get her back and look," he said walking back to truck.

He backed the truck up and the other man hooked the car up to it. Once it was done Anna and Trisha grabbed their small things out of the car.

"You are gonna have to sit on each other's lap on the way back," said the other man with a real thick accent. "I'm Chibs, by the way."

Chibs stuck his hand out and Trisha and Anna shook it.

"The one driving is Opie. Now let's get you in the truck and back to civilization," said Chibs.

Trisha and Anna jumped up in the tuck. Trisha sat on Anna's lap. Once Chibs was in the truck Opie pulled out and headed back towards town.


	3. Chapter 3

****I do not own anything Sons of Anarchy©. FX and Kurt Sutter own them! Read & Review! Enjoy! ****

The tow truck pulled into a large parking lot with three other cars and a row of motorcycles. Opie parked the truck and lowered the car down to the pavement. Chibs jumped out of the tuck and started unhooking it. Trisha slid out of Anna's lap and slid out of the truck. Anna took a deep breath before she slid out of the truck. Once the car was unhooked from the truck Opie moved the truck.

"Nice car," said another man.

"Thanks. I was hoping she was in better shape for our road trip. But my brother didn't take care of her," said Trisha shaking his hand.

"I'm Clay. I own the place. What seems to be wrong with her?" he asked.

"I think it is a busted radiator, but I hope I am wrong," said Trisha.

"Let's pull it into the garage and take a look. You two can have a seat in the office if you want," said Clay as they pushed the car into an open slot in the garage.

Trisha and Anna walked into the office and sat down. Anna immediately picked up a magazine and started looking through it.

A tall woman walked in the office. She nodded at Trisha before she sat down at the desk and started looking through the paper work on her desk. After about fifteen minutes Clay walked into the office.

"Well, your suspicion was right. It is a busted radiator," said Clay.

"Fuck," said Trisha. "Oh, sorry."

"It's fine," said Gemma from the desk.

"I can have a replacement here in a couple days. Can you hold off your trip for that long?" asked Clay.

"I guess we will have to. That is our only mode of transportation," said Trisha. "How much will it cost?"

"The part and the labor? It should be about $300," said Clay.

"Okay, I will have some money wired down here," said Trisha.

Clay nodded. "I'll have one of the guys take you to a hotel."

"Thanks," said Trisha.

Anna jumped up and walked out of the office with Trisha following close behind.

"Maybe once we get the car fixed we can pit stop in your hometown?" asked Trisha.

"No," said Anna. "I've got the $300. You can just pay me back when we get home."

"You sure?" asked Trisha.

"Yeah," said Anna.

"You two ready?" asked Opie as he walked over with their bags.

"Yeah," said Trisha.

Trisha and Anna hopped up into the tow truck with their bags. Opie pulled out of the parking lot and drove off towards the local hotel.

After a ten minute drive Opie parked the truck and the girls got out. Trisha thanked him for the ride over.

"No problem. Someone will call when the car is done," he said before driving off.

Trisha and Anna walked into the hotel. They checked in and went up to their rooms.

"So, it is only two in the afternoon. What do you want to do?" asked Trisha.

"I'm going to stay here and relax until the car is fixed. You go have fun," said Anna.

"Fine, I will text you later," said Trisha walking out of the room.

Anna laid on the bed for a little while longer before she walked down stairs to the bar. She sat at the bar and ordered a beer. A few people came in and out of the bar.

Trisha came back around five o'clock to find Anna still in the room.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were gonna stay here," said Trisha.

"I went to the bar," said Anna sitting up on the bed.

"OOO, the bar," said Trisha sarcastically. "Come on. Get changed we are going to dinner. I'm hungry."

Anna grudgingly stood up and changed clothes. She changed into another pair of jeans and into a black off the shoulder, long sleeve shirt. She pulled her blonde hair back into a low ponytail. She pulled on a pair of calf high boots and waited for Trisha.

"You are gonna die in this heat in that shirt," said Trisha.

"I will be fine," said Anna. "You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go," said Trisha.

Trisha had on a red tank top with shorts and flip-flops on. She had her auburn hair pulled back by a headband.

They walked out the front of the hotel and walked down the street. Half way down the street a police jeep pulled up beside them at a red light.

"You girls new?" asked the man in the jeep.

"Just passing through. My car broke down, so it is at the auto repair shop," said Trisha. "We are headed out to dinner. Wanna join?"

"Hop in. I know the best place in town," he said. "Deputy Chief Hale's the name."

"Trisha," she said jumping in the front seat. "She is Anna."

Anna nodded as she got in the back seat. The light turned green and he turned on Main Street. He parked the jeep in front of a small diner and turned it off.

"It's got the best food in town," he said getting out of the jeep.

Trisha jumped out of the jeep. Anna followed them into the diner. She looked around at the pictures on the wall. Hale walked over to a booth and sat down. Trisha sat down next to the wall, with Anna on the edge.

A waitress came over to take their orders. She made small talk with Hale before she walked away.

"Old friends?" asked Trisha

"Most of the people in this town are," said the waitress walking back over with their drinks.

She reached behind them in the other booth and grabbed a picture.

"This was the notorious group to come in here and hang out. It was Jackson Teller, Christiana, Opie, and Tara Knowles. They sat in that booth everyday after school," said the waitress putting the picture back on the wall.

"Notorious huh?" asked Trisha.

"Oh yeah. If something bad happened in town, they were the first ones people went to question," chuckled the waitress. "Jax and Opie are part of the Motorcycle club now, and Tara is a doctor over at St. Thomas."

"What about Christiana?" asked Trisha.

"She up and disappeared our senior year," said Hale. "No one has heard from her since then."

"Some people think she was arrested and is still in jail," said the waitress.

"But hopefully that is just rumor," said Hale.

"Right," said the waitress. "So, what can I get you to eat?"

"I will have my usual," said Hale.

"I will have a regular cheeseburger with fries. Everything on it," said Trisha closing her menu.

"A Charming Burger with everything on it," said Anna handing the waitress the menu. "Can I get another beer?"

"Did you even look at the menu?" asked Trisha.

"Front cover," said Anna.

"Yeah. It is a very popular meal, but it is a large burger. You sure you want it?" asked the waitress.

"Yeah," said Anna.

"Okay," said the waitress walking away.

"If you finish that thing, you and Christiana will be the only two girls to do so," said Hale taking a sip of his water.

"That would be cool," said Trisha.

After about fifteen minutes the waitress came back with their food. Trisha and Anna dived into their burgers.

"My god, she actually did it," said the waitress walking over.

"I was hungry," shrugged Anna.

"Come on. Let's get a picture for the wall. You did it in less time than Christiana," said the waitress pulling Anna to her feet.

The cook came out and shook Anna's hand for the picture. The waitress walked over and put it up on the board next to the other picture. Anna walked up behind her and wiped off the 'Christi' part of 'Christiana' before she walked out of the diner.


	4. Chapter 4

****I do not own anything Sons of Anarchy©. FX and Kurt Sutter own them! Read & Review! Enjoy! ****

Anna walked down the street and around the corner. She pulled her sleeves up her arms to reveal her wrists. As she walked down the street she heard yelling then a group of men walked out of a building. One of them walked right into her without apologizing.

"Watch it!" said Anna still walking.

"Why don't you watch it, bitch," said the guy.

"What the hell did you call me?" said Anna turning around.

"A BITCH!" he said again.

"You're the one who ran into me, asshole. You need to apologize!" said Anna walking back over.

"Fuck you," he said getting in Anna's face.

"Hey, sorry about him. He's slightly retarded," said a blonde walking up. "None of us were paying atten—"

Anna threw her hand up in his face to shut him up. "I want him to apologize to me."

"Over my dead body," he said.

"Tig!" shouted the blonde. "Apologize and get it over with."

"Jax—" started Tig.

"Do it!" said Jax.

"No. Like I said, over my dead body," said Tig.

"Fine," said Anna.

"See," said Tig.

Tig turned around to look at her. When he did her fist collided with his face.

"Ah fuck!" shouted Tig as he grabbed his nose and dropped to the ground.

Opie jumped off his bike and ran over to Jax. Jax had Anna by the waist and was pulling her away from Tig. About this time Trisha and Deputy Hale came running around the corner.

"What the hell happened?" asked Hale walking up.

"Shit Anna? What did you do to him?" shouted Trisha.

"Nothing," said Anna.

"Jax, let the girl go," said Hale.

About the time Jax let her got Tig was on his feet. Anna brushed off her shirt. When she looked up Tig back handed her. Sending her to the sidewalk.

"What the fuck!" shouted Trisha.

"Trager! You're under arrest for assault," said Hale pulling out the cuffs.

"SHE FUCKING HIT ME FIRST!" shouted Tig as Hale walked away with him.

Anna stood up and wiped her hand across her mouth. His ring had cut her lip and she was bleeding. Opie look at Jax and Jax was looking between Anna and where Hale had been with Tig.

"Call Clay and tell him Tig's in jail. You two need to come with me," said Jax.

"Like hell, come on Anna," said Trisha walking back towards the diner.

Anna shrugged her shoulders, but instead of following Trisha, she walked in the other direction. Jax watched Trisha walk a few feet before she turned around.

"ANNA MARIE! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!" shouted Trisha.

Opie looked between Trisha and Anna before he started walking towards Anna.

"He's not gonna hurt her, is he?" asked Trisha.

"Only if she puts up a fight," said Jax. "Juice, call Clay since Ope hasn't"

Juice nodded pulling out his prepay phone.

Opie walked up behind Anna and tapped her on her shoulder. Anna grabbed his wrist and twisted it and pushed him to the ground.

"What the fuck!" shouted Opie.

Jax looked down the street when he heard Opie, and laughed. "Looks like Ope might be in trouble."

"That's Anna for you," smiled Trisha.

"Clay knows. He aint happy. He wants to meet her," said Juice nodding his head.

"Watch it Winston," whispered Anna letting go of his arm and continuing to walk.

Opie sat up and rubbed his wrist. Jax walked up to Opie and helped him up.

"Clay wants to see her," said Jax.

"He already has. She is one of the girls with the Corvette in the garage," said Opie.

"Really?" asked Jax.

"Yeah. Chibs and I picked them up earlier today," said Opie.

"Well then," said Jax pulling out his prepay.


	5. Chapter 5

****I do not own anything Sons of Anarchy©. FX and Kurt Sutter own them! Read & Review! Enjoy! ****

"Yeah?" said Clay answering his phone.

_"This girl who sent Tig to jail is one of the girls with the Corvette that Ope and Chibs picked up this morning,"_ said Jax

"Oh really. Well then. I will have to…wait…she still with you or did she walk off?" asked Clay.

_"She walked off why?"_ asked Jax.

"Get here soon. I don't care about the other one. Leave her," said Clay hanging up the phone.

"What is it?" asked Gemma.

Clay nodded towards the entrance. Anna was walking by the auto shop not paying attention.

"Chibs!" shouted Clay.

"Yeah?' said Chibs walking over.

"Get her and bring her to the club house," said Clay walking towards the clubhouse.

Chibs nodded and walked to the entrance of the lot.

"Hey, lass. What you doing out this late?" asked Chibs leaning on the fence.

"Walking," said Anna stopping and turning to face him.

"Really? That bored?" asked Chibs.

"You could say that. Small town and all," said Anna leaning against the fence.

Once she slacked her stance Chibs grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder and walked back to the clubhouse. Gemma opened the door for him. Just as she was about to shut it everyone else pulled into the lot. Opie was the first off his bike and into the clubhouse.

Chibs had sat her down at the bar. Clay was pacing back and forth in front of her. Opie walked in and walked right over to her, ignoring Clay. Anna hopped of the stool and stood up. Opie grabbed her around her neck and held her to the wall.

"OPIE! LET HER GO!" shouted Clay.

Anna smiled and gripped her hands on his wrist. Jax walked in as saw Anna's wrist.

"What's wrong Winston. Scared of a girl!" shouted Anna struggling with Opie's grip.

"Ope. Let her go," said Jax.

Opie slacked his grip and set Anna on her feet. Anna looked at her neck in the toaster then looked back at Opie. Opie smirked right before Anna punched him in the nose.

"FUCKING A!" shouted Opie grabbing is now bleeding nose.

Jax jumped the bar and grabbed Anna around the waist and pulled her back while everyone else restrained Opie.

"LET GO OF ME TELLER OR I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GONNA HURT YOU!" shouted Anna.

Jax dropped Anna on the ground.

"You scared of some bitch?" asked Gemma.

"No, just her," said Jax.

Opie looked over at Jax as Anna stood up.

Anna turned around and face Jax and stuck her finger in his face, "Damn right you better be afraid."

"Thought you were arrested," said Opie still holding his nose.

"Never been, probably wont ever," said Anna.

"What the hell happened in here? Anna you okay?" asked Trisha bursting through the door.

"I'm fine," said Anna.

"Another fight?" asked Hale walking through the door.

"You got a reason to be here, Hale?" asked Clay.

"Yeah, to get her," he said pointing to Anna.

"You still want me David? How cute," said Anna. "I need to pee. Where is the bathroom?"

Jax pointed down the hall and Anna walked away. Hale had a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Obviously she is alright. The guys got into a brawl, it's over. No charges pressed. Now, why don't you take her back to her hotel and when we finish business with the blonde we will send her back," said Clay.

"I'm not leaving with out here," said Trisha.

"Trisha, leave!" shouted Anna from down the hall.

Trisha looked shocked, but stood up and left with Hale. After about ten minutes Anna walked back around the corner. Everyone in the room stared at her. She had cut her jeans into shorts and had cut the sleeves off her shirt. She had also cut the shirt into a mid-drift.

"My god," said Gemma. "It's can't be"

"It can and it is," said Anna sitting back down on the stool.

Gemma walked over to Anna and moved the hair out of her face. "Christiana?"

"Actually, it is just Anna now," she said.

"My god you've changed," said Gemma sitting down.

"That was the point," said Anna.

Opie got up and walked over to her and punched her in the arm. Anna jumped up and kicked him in the knee, making him drop to the floor. Once he was on his knees she punched him again, this time in the mouth. Jax grabbed Anna around the waist and threw her over his shoulder and walked around the corner.

Jax opened the door to his dorm and walked in, closing and locking it behind him. He tossed Anna on the bed. Anna huffed as she hit the bed. Jax looked down at Anna.

"What the fu—" started Anna.


	6. Chapter 6

****I do not own anything Sons of Anarchy©. FX and Kurt Sutter own them! Read & Review! Enjoy! ****

Jax leaned over and kissed her, pushing her back on the bed. Anna wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Jax finally pulled back, pulling out of Anna's grasp.

"What? Why'd you stop?" asked Anna.

"I'm with Tara," said Jax.

"WHAT?" said Anna. "She left you a bawling mess and you are back with her? What the hell is your problem?"

"You don't know anything, Anna," said Jax.

"Well I made a point of that. I got out of this town!" said Anna. "I plan on doing it again as soon as that car is fixed!"

Jax shook his head before he walked out of the room. Anna screamed and punched the wall. Gemma came back a few minutes later with a bag of ice and a towel.

"Now that you have punched two guys and a wall, would you like to ice your hand?" asked Gemma leaning up against the doorway.

"Were you always this sarcastic?" asked Anna taking the bag of ice.

"Were you always this violent?" asked Gemma, already knowing the answer.

"Yes," smiled Anna.

"So there," said Gemma. "Come by the house tonight. For dinner. We need to catch up," said Gemma walking away.

"Great. Family dinner," said Anna flopping back on the bed.

After about ten minutes Anna walked back into the main room of the clubhouse. Everyone got quiet and watched her. Tig flinched slightly when she reached past him, which made Anna smile. She sat the ice bag and towel on the counter and walked out of the clubhouse.

Anna walked out of the garage lot and started walking back to the hotel. After a few blocks and a few rude comments on the street Anna made it back to the hotel and her room. In the room Trisha was pacing back and forth with Deputy Hale.

"Having a pacing match?" asked Anna opening the door. "Who's winning?"

"Oh, god! Your okay!" said Trisha hugging Anna.

"Um…yeah…" said Anna.

"What happened to your hand?" asked Trisha looking at it.

"Someone hurt you?" asked Hale.

"No," said Anna walking into the bathroom.

Trisha shook her head and sat on the bed.

"I don't trust those guys. I'm sure they did something to her and threatened her. It would surprise me if they didn't," said Trisha.

"Hey Trisha," said Anna sticking her head out of the bathroom.

"Yeah?" she said looking over at her.

"Shut the hell up. You don't know shit about what happened in there," said Anna before she closed the door.

Trisha sat on the bed with her mouth agape. She sat like that for a few minutes before she got up and walked downstairs to the bar, leaving Hale in the room with Anna.

Once Anna was done with her shower she walked out in a pair of jean Capri's and a black tank top.

"Why are you still here?" asked Anna brushing her hair.

"Got a date already?" asked Hale.

"Yeah. Family dinner with Gemma," said Anna pulling her wet hair into a ponytail.

"Gemma? From the garage Gemma Teller-Morrow?" asked Hale. "You don't know what kind of—"

"Shut up David," said Anna walking into the bathroom. "You know, I always pegged you as slow socially, but I didn't think you were losing your mind as well."

"What?" said Hale as Anna walked out of the bathroom.

"The diner? You remember the diner?" asked Anna.

"Yeah," said Hale.

"What did I do?" asked Anna.

"You ate," said Hale.

"I ate a Charming burger. Only one other girl my size has been able to accomplish it. Christiana. When I finished it, what did I do?" asked Anna.

"You wrote your name on the board," said Hale.

"No, I erased part of my name from the board and left a-n-a," said Anna grabbing her bag. "It was good seeing you again David. Now get the hell out of my room."

Hale walked out of the room followed by Anna. Anna took the stairs down to the main floor while hale took the elevator. Anna walked through the lobby and saw Trisha in the bar doing shots. Anna shook her head and walked out the door. She walked across the parking lot towards the road when a motorcycle pulled up in front of her.

"Can't have the lady of the night walking to my house, now can we," said Clay handing Anna a helmet.

"Never," said Anna climbing on the bike.

Once Anna was on the bike Clay sped off towards his house.


	7. Chapter 7

****I do not own anything Sons of Anarchy©. FX and Kurt Sutter own them! Read & Review! Enjoy! ****

Clay pulled up in his driveway and parked the bike. Anna climbed off and took the helmet off and handed it to Clay.

"You ready to be bombarded?" asked Clay.

"Never," said Anna smiling.

"Oh well," said Clay walking through the door. "She's here!"

"Ass!" shouted Anna as she backed away from the door when everyone looked at her.

Anna stood in the doorway looking around at the room. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and were looking out the door.

"You gonna come in or am I gonna have to feed you on the front porch?" asked Gemma walking out of the kitchen. "Stop staring!"

Everyone went back to their conversations as Gemma walked back into the kitchen. Anna walked in and closed the door and practically ran into the kitchen.

"You scared or something?" asked Gemma looking over at her.

"When was the last time I was here?" asked Anna.

"You, Jax, and Opie were fixing to graduate," said Gemma.

"See. I haven't seen or talked to these people since then, or don't know them!" said Anna washing her hands and started helping Gemma.

"Excuses, excuses," chuckled Gemma. "But looks like you haven't forgot where anything is in the house."

"Good memory," said Anna.

"So where is your friend, I figured you would've brought her," said Gemma.

"She started talking shit and now she is in the hotel bar," said Anna.

"Talking shit?" asked Gemma cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Saying she just knows that those men were gonna do something to me and she doesn't trust them, yada, yada, yada," said Anna.

"Ah. What sent her to the bar?" asked Gemma.

"Probably her right hook," said Opie sticking his head around the corner.

"No, I told her to shut the hell up, that she didn't know shit about what happened," said Anna. "What are you doing in here?"

"Clay wants everyone to meet you, without you punching them," chuckled Opie.

"Just for that, I'm gonna stay right here," said Anna.

"Not that lucky," said Jax walking around the corner.

Opie grabbed Anna's legs and picked her up as Jax grabbed her under her arms and carried her into the living room. Everyone's attention was turned to the struggling fit that was walking through the door. Jax and Opie were laughing as the dropped Anna to her feet.

Anna turned and punched Jax and Opie in their arms.

"Damn, that hurt," said Jax rubbing his arm.

"Good," said Anna.

"Behave, for five minutes," said Clay.

"Fine," said Anna crossing her arms.

"This ray of sunshine here is Anna," said Opie, which earned him an elbow to the gut.

"Hey now," said Clay.

"Don't, he started it," said Anna.

"Shit, it is high school all over again," said Piney as he walked through the door.

"Hey, now. I wasn't that bad," said Anna turning around to face him.

"Yeah, when you were by yourself. But when you were with these two, lord help us," laughed Piney. "How you been, girl?"

"Better," laughed Anna as she hugged him.

"So what made you recognize her?" asked Opie. "I didn't really know it was her till she punched me."

"That's cause you are an idiot," said Anna.

"Watch it girl," said Opie.

"Oh, so scared," said Anna.

"You better be," said Opie glaring at her.

"You wouldn't hurt her even if your life depended on it," said Gemma walking in the room. "Foods ready. Let's eat."

Everyone stood up and walked through to the dinning room. Clay sat down at the head, Jax to his right, Gemma on the left. Everyone else sat down where they could.

"You can sit next to me, darling," said Piney walking over.

"Okay," said Anna sitting down.

They were fixing to dig in when the doorbell rang.

"Who the hell is that?" asked Gemma getting up.

Gemma walked out to the front door. A few minutes later she returned with Happy in tow.

"Heard Gemma was cooking," he said sitting walking in the room.

"You are more than welcome," said Clay.

Anna turned to see who it was and about had a heart attack.

"What the hell are you doing here?" said Happy, spotting Anna.

"OH MY GOD!" said Anna getting up and hugging him.

Everyone looked at Anna and Happy. Gemma was the first to say something.

"Want to explain?" asked Gemma.

"Guess were not the only Sons who need to watch her like hawk," chuckled Opie.

"Fool, be happy that I am over here," said Anna.

"What ya gonna do?" asked Opie.

"Break your nose this time," smirked Anna.

Opie shook his head as Anna and Happy sat down.

"Okay, spill the beans on the girl," said Tig.

"My dad lived in Charming," said Anna. "I grew up here. I was friends with Jax and Opie a long time ago."

"They were inseparable," said Piney.

"That's true. If they weren't at your place they were here," said Gemma.

"Or the diner," chuckled Anna. "Anyway, when I turned 17 I got the hell out of this town."

"We thought it was for spring break," said Jax. "Turns out it wasn't. I got a letter about a week later from her saying she was in New York."

"At least you got a letter," said Opie.

"Hey, that was addressed to you. His address was the only one I could remember. I just new where your house was," said Anna. "Blame my bad memory."

"Yeah, I guess I can. It still bad?" asked Opie.

"You know it," chuckled Anna. "If not worse."

"So what happen next?" asked Chibs.

"Yeah, Anna. What happened next?" asked Jax looking at Anna.

"You don't know?" asked Tig.

"No, that was the last time any of us heard from her, until now," said Jax.

"I stayed in New York for a while. Up until I turned twenty, actually. Moved up and down the East coast for a few years. Went abroad for a while. By the time I turned twenty-five, I had made my way back to the west coast," said Anna.

"So how did you two meet?" asked Gemma motioning between Anna and Happy.

"He he. That was funny. I was trying to fix my car, and it wasn't working," said Anna.

"Because you know jack shit about cars," laughed Opie.

"Beside the point," said Anna. "Anyway. I had kicked the car and threw what ever was in my hand at the time across the parking lot. I just happened to hit him with it. Needless to say, he wasn't happy."

"I bet," said Gemma.

"I quickly apologized cause I thought he was going to kill me, then I saw what he was wearing. I chuckled and asked him if he could help with the car. To my surprise he did. The second time I ran into him was in a bar," said Anna.

"She was shit faced," said Happy.

"Don't judge me," laughed Anna "But I was getting mad at some dude. Dude comes over and starts hitting on me, I was about to knock him on his ass, and here comes Happy. He picks me up and tosses me over his shoulder and walks out of the bar. Doesn't say anything to me, or the dude."

"Did she ever tell you she knew us?" asked Jax.

"Nope. She never talked about her home," said Happy.

"Well, you had a well kept secret," chuckled Gemma.

"I'm good like that," smiled Anna.

Everyone finished dinner and Gemma, LuAnn, and Anna cleared and cleaned the table. Once that was done Anna walked out the back door and sat on the table out there and looked up at the sky.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own anything Sons of Anarchy©. FX and Kurt Sutter own them! Read & Review! Enjoy! **

"See something interesting?" asked Jax.

"Not yet," said Anna.

"Why did you keep us a secret?" asked Jax.

"If you had a chance to leave town and start a new life, would you tell people?" asked Anna.

"I guess not," said Jax.

"That's why ya'll were a well kept secret. It's not that I was ashamed of ya'll, but I finally had a life that wasn't centered on the Club," said Anna.

"You don't like the club?" asked Jax.

"I never said that. But it seemed that my life was centered on it. You and Opie were always talking about joining. Piney was part of it, Clay, your dad. Shit, my dad was in on this stuff," said Anna. "I never had a break from it. You know what dad said to me the day before I left?"

"What?" asked Jax lighting a cigarette.

"I walked in the door coming back from your place, and he looked me in the eye and said 'Ana, one day you are gonna marry that boy. And one day he is gonna take over that club, and your two are gonna change the world.' I couldn't take it, so I skipped town," said Anna.

"You didn't wanna marry that boy?" chuckled Jax.

"I was 17. I wasn't thinking about marriage, especially to my best friend," said Anna.

"Uh-huh. Do you ever wonder what would've happened if you had stayed?" asked Jax.

"All the time," said Anna. "But if I had stayed, I think what my dad said would've happened. Ya know? We were basically inseparable. If it wasn't me and you, it was Opie and I."

"Yeah. Raising hell," said Jax.

"And having fun doing it," laughed Anna. "There was never a dull day with you two."

"Of course not," said Jax. "Can I ask you something?"

"Not like I can stop you," said Anna.

"If your car hadn't broke down, would you have ever come back?" asked Jax.

"Honestly?" asked Anna.

"Yeah," said Jax.

"Probably not," said Anna.

"Why not?" asked Jax.

"When I left I thought there wouldn't ever be anything in this town for me, so there would be no point in coming back," said Anna. "Over the years I would travel with friends and we would come within thirty or so miles, and if I was really bored I would toss the idea around about coming back,"

"But never actually do it," said Opie leaning on the doorframe. "Are we some kind of joke to you and your friends Anna?"

"When did I ever say that?" asked Anna turning to face him. "Just because I never came back doesn't mean I made fun of ya'll. I had to stick up for my small town life."

"Oh yeah, cause it was so bad here," said Opie.

"Don't go there. Cause you don't know shit," said Anna.

"Enlighten me," said Opie walking over.

"Kiss my ass first," said Anna.

"Why don't we all just calm down," said Jax standing up and moving between the two.

"Bend over, cause I really want to know," said Opie ignoring Jax. "Admit it, you wanted to cause people grief. You were afraid that you would never get out of here if you stayed!"

"Fuck you. Like I said, you don't know shit about why I left," said Anna.

"Dear old dad wanted you to get hitched to Jax, like that would've been horrible," said Opie.

"Yeah, dad wanted me to get married to him, I didn't want to get married!" shouted Anna walking towards the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you! You would've had it made!" shouted Opie as Anna opened the door.

"You don't think I don't know that! You don't think that thought didn't pass through my head at least once a day. I left because I got scared! Fuck! You are still the idiot you were back then!" shouted Anna.

By now Anna and Opie's argument had gotten everyone's attention in the house. Gemma had stopped in the doorway into the living room and was watching, while everyone in the living room got quite to listen.

"You got scared? You got scared of a good life?" shouted Opie.

"I got scared because I had turned into my mom!" shouted Anna, tears running down her face.

"What?" said Opie.

"I was turning into my mom, I didn't want that," said Anna.

"Anna," said Gemma walking over.

"Don't," said Anna grabbing her purse and walking out of the house.

Opie stood in the kitchen and Jax was leaning on the doorframe of the back door. Gemma was now standing in the kitchen where Anna had been.

"What did she—" started Opie.

"Her mom was seventeen when she had Anna," said Gemma.

Jax didn't say anything, he just walked through the house and out the front door. He jumped on his bike and took off. Gemma sat down in the living room and shook her head, before someone said anything.

"What the hell did you do to her?" asked Piney.

"I wanted to know the real reason for her leaving," said Opie grabbing a beer.

"So you shove reasons down her throat and make her feel worse about, not only leaving, but coming back?" asked Gemma.

"Shit, I didn't know she-," said Opie.

"You need to shut up and listen more. If she said she left for some reason, whether it was the truth or not, you believe it cause that's what she believes," said Gemma getting up and walking up the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own anything Sons of Anarchy©. FX and Kurt Sutter own them! Read & Review! Enjoy! **

Anna was sitting on the swing looking at the small creek in front of her.

"So you were afraid of turning into your mom?" said Jax walking up behind her.

"Shouldn't you be with the doctor?" asked Anna ignoring his question.

"No," said Jax. "Now answer my question."

"Yes, I was afraid of turning into my mom," said Anna.

"What was so bad about your mom?" asked Jax.

"She was seventeen when she had me," said Anna. "I didn't want that to happen to me…oh well."

"Oh well?" asked Jax. "You have a mysterious kid now?"

"No," said Anna. "I got sick after I left, then I started to bleed real bad, so I went to the hospital. Turns out that my body was fighting an 'infection'."

"What's with the air quotations?" asked Jax.

"That infection was an embryo. When I left I was about six weeks pregnant, Jax," said Anna.

"Shit," said Jax. "You didn't know?"

"No, it wasn't until that doctor visit. By that time I was eight weeks along," said Anna. "I cried about it. But I don't know if it was over the fact that I was supposed to have a baby and didn't, or that I was overjoyed that I wasn't going to have the baby."

"It doesn't matter," said Jax. "Obviously your body knew the answer."

"When did you get level headed?" asked Anna looking at Jax.

"When I had a kid," said Jax.

"What?" asked Anna.

"Yeah, with Wendy. His name is Abel," said Jax.

"Does he have?" asked Anna.

"The family flaw? Yeah, he was born with it. That and a tear in his stomach," said Jax.

"Damn, I'm so sorry," said Anna. "What cause the tear?"

"Wendy and her drug use," said Jax.

"She used while pregnant?" asked Anna.

"Yeah," said Jax. "He was ten weeks early."

"Fuck, I'm sorry," said Anna.

"Not your fault," said Jax.

"What else is bothering you?" asked Anna.

"Nothing," said Jax. "Club stuff."

"Uh-huh, guess I'm not privy to that anymore," chuckled Anna.

"You never supposed to be privy to it, you forced everyone to tell you," chuckled Jax.

"So, don't make me force you," said Anna. "What's wrong?"

"Abel, he was kidnapped," said Jax.

"BY WHO?" shouted Anna.

"IRA. An ATF Agent, who blamed it on Gemma, killed his son, Connor. So to get back at SAMCRO, he took my kid," said Jax.

"Fuck!" said Anna. "Look, I know some IRA, made friends with them while I was over seas. I can talk to them…"

"NO! Let the club deal with it," said Jax.

"But you will let me know if I can do something, right?" asked Anna.

"Yeah. You can apologize to Opie,' said Jax.

"He…" started Anna.

"And he is gonna apologize to you, too. Calm down," said Jax.

"I have no reason to apologize to him. He started that argument by accusing me. All I did was defend myself. I will apologize to Gemma for bringing it in the house, though," said Anna.

Jax shook his head and smiled, "You haven't changed at all."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" asked Anna.

"You are still the strong willed, hard headed, stubborn girl you were back then," said Jax.

"Change girl to woman, and you got it," laughed Anna.

"Come on, let's get back to the house," said Jax standing up.

Anna stood up and followed Jax to his bike. Jax jumped on and Anna got on behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Brings back old memories, don't it?" said Jax.

"You've got no idea," said Anna.

Jax started the bike and pulled out onto the road.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own anything Sons of Anarchy©. FX and Kurt Sutter own them! Read & Review! Enjoy! **

Jax parked his bike in the drive way and Anna got off. Jax took off his helmet and walked towards the house. He looked in the window before he turned and looked at Anna.

"How bad do you want to deal with Mom right now?" asked Jax.

"That mad looking?" asked Anna.

"Oh yeah," said Jax.

"Then I will do it tomorrow," said Anna.

"Okay. I will take you home. I just got to grab something," said Jax.

Jax opened the door and walked into the house. Gemma looked over at him, mentally asking where Anna was. Jax shrugged his shoulders and walked up the stairs. He walked down the hall to a closet and opened it. He dug through a box until he found a photo album. He closed the closet and walked back down the stairs and out the door.

Anna was sitting on his bike still waiting. Once he was next to her, he handed her the book and jumped on the bike and pulled out of the driveway.

After a while, Jax pulled into his driveway. He parked the bike and turned it off. Anna jumped off the bike and waited for Jax. Jax walked up to the front door and unlocked it. Once Anna was through the door he closed it and locked it back.

"Come here," said Jax walking down the hall.

When she reached the end of the hall she saw Jax sitting in a rocking chair. She looked around the room at the pictures of his son, Abel.

"He is adorable," said Anna picking up a picture of Jax and Abel.

"Yeah," said Jax.

"Looks like his old man," chuckled Anna. "So what is with the photo album you jacked from your mom's place?"

"Go look," said Jax.

Anna turned around and walked back to the kitchen and opened the photo album.

"My god," chuckled Anna. "Look at my hair."

"Yeah, that was back before you went blonde," said Jax running his hands through Anna's hair.

"I was many other colors before blonde," laughed Anna. "Be happy that's what I was this time."

Anna took the album into the living room and sat down on the couch with it. Jax leaned up against the wall and watched her before he sat down next to her.

"You remember this?" asked Anna pointing to a picture.

"Yeah, you kicked my ass in a fight," laughed Jax. "Any guy would remember that."

"Oh, this is the day I got my tattoos," said Anna turning the page. "God, those hurt."

"But they look awesome," said Jax looking at Anna's wrists.

"Don't I know it," laughed Anna. "Oh look, our outlaw prom."

"I forgot about that," said Jax looking at the picture. "That was fun. Mom was pissed as hell the next day when she found out."

"I'm surprised we lived through it," said Anna.

"Thinking about what you said, you know, about you leaving…" started Jax.

"I got pregnant that night. I did the math already," said Anna.

"That's what I thought," said Jax.

"Look, I really didn't know until after I left. I had made it to Tennessee by then," said Anna.

"It was a month after you left that you wrote to us," said Jax. "Why not tell me then."

"Exactly that, I wrote to a group of people. If I had written individual letters, I would've," said Anna. "But by that time, I didn't think it was necessary since I had miscarried. I didn't want to burden you with something that wasn't a problem anymore."

"My choice," said Jax. "I would've liked to know that there had been the chance, even if it was taken from me."

"I'm sorry. I am," said Anna.

"Doesn't matter. What matter's is that you are here now, even for a short amount of time," said Jax.

"Right. The part is supposed to be here tomorrow and hopefully the day after that it will be ready," said Anna.

"So, I've got at least one day with you?" asked Jax.

"That sounds about right," said Anna.

Jax was about say something when Anna's phone rang.

"Hello?" she said answering.

_"Hey wanted to let you know that they got the part in today and that the car is fixed, but you will need to find someway back to your house, because I am already on the road,"_ said Trisha.

"What?" said Anna.

_"I don't appreciate what you said to me earlier and right now we don't need to be around each other,"_ said Trisha. _"I will see you when I get back."_

Anna hung up the phone and slammed it down on the table.

"What's wrong?" asked Jax.

"She fucking left me," said Anna.

"What?" asked Jax.

"Trisha, she left me. The part came in today evidently and someone fixed it. And she left me," said Anna. "She said she didn't appreciate what I said to her earlier and that we need time apart. So I need to find some way back to my house."

"Damn," said Jax.

"Yeah, so you've got me until I can find a way out of here," said Anna.

"Knowing you and your people skills, you are going to be here a while," smiled Jax.

"Shut up," said Anna.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own anything Sons of Anarchy©. FX and Kurt Sutter own them! Read & Review! Enjoy! **

Anna woke up the next morning still on Jax's couch. She sat up at looked around. The photo album was lying on the floor. She leaned over and picked it up, and looked at the pages it was opened to. She looked over the pictures from her past, when she turned the page a piece of paper fell out. She picked it up and looked at it. It was a letter from Jax to her that had been returned.

Anna set the album on the couch next to her and opened up the letter.

_**Ana, just got your letter. Opie is pissed you didn't send one to him, but I think he will live. Your dad says hi and that he wants you to come visit here in the near future, but I think he just wants you back home. I've got some good news, Opie and I are part of SAMCRO now. Well prospects, but you gotta start somewhere. I miss you Ana. It's not the same around here without you. Opie drives me crazy some days talking about you. Mom is mad that you didn't tell her bye when you left and if you come back she is gonna rip you a new one. Well, she didn't say that, in so many words but you know it is true. Write again soon. –Jax**_

Anna read the letter over again before she folded it up and put it back in the album. She stood up and placed the album on the kitchen table before she found her shoes. Just as she stood up to leave, Gemma walked through the door.

"Well, hello," said Gemma closing the door. "You run scared from the party last night?"

"I figured I had a better chance of facing you when you weren't pissed as hell," smiled Anna. "I want to tell you I'm sorry. I've never done well at family dinners."

"It's not your fault. Opie pushed you too far, but thanks," said Gemma hugging Anna. "You've grown up a lot over the years."

"Yeah, life seems to do that to you," said Anna.

"So where you going now?" asked Gemma.

"At this point in time, back to the hotel to shower and change clothes. Then I have to find a cab that is willing to take me home," said Anna.

"What about the car?" asked Gemma.

"The part came in early and someone fixed it. Trisha took off with the car and left me here," said Anna.

"What? Why?" asked Gemma.

"Cause she didn't like the way I talked to her at the hotel, when I told her to shut the hell up, and she took off on the road trip without me. Told me that we needed time apart and that I needed to find a ride home," said Anna.

"Damn," said Gemma. "That was a bitch move."

"Yeah. I live with her too," said Anna.

"Well, you don't need to stay in that hotel if you are staying in town for a while. You can stay at the house," said Gemma.

"That's okay. I'm going to call a cab anyway," said Anna. "I should be out of here by tonight."

"Town really that bad, or is it the people?" asked Gemma.

"Honestly? It's a little of both," said Anna.

"Who?" asked Gemma.

"The pom-pom," smiled Anna. "Opie."

"David?" asked Gemma.

"Yup. The one and only David Hale," smiled Anna. "I think I scared him last night before I left the hotel."

"Doesn't surprise me. He was always scared of you," said Gemma.

"So, when did the doctor come back to town?" asked Anna.

"A while back," said Gemma.

"Yeah, Jax told me he was back with her," said Anna. "Also told me about Able."

"He's a cute boy," smiled Gemma.

"I meant about him being kidnapped," said Anna.

"He told you?" asked Gemma.

"Yeah. Told me to leave it alone and let the club deal with it," said Anna.

"But you being a stubborn ass wont drop it. What did you tell him?" asked Gemma.

"I told him that I had made friends with a few IRA while I was in Ireland and that I could help. But that's when the Club stuff was dropped," said Anna.

"You are as much part of that club as I am," said Gemma.

"Aunt Gemma, I haven't been here in almost fifteen years. I don't know what is going on in that club anymore, but know it has changed," said Anna looking away from Gemma.

"Wow," said Gemma.

"What?" asked Anna.

"You haven't called me Aunt Gemma in years. It's odd hearing it again," smiled Gemma. "And you are right, you haven't been here and things have changed. I will talk to Clay and see what he has to say about your IRA contacts."

"Thanks. I love Jax to death, I want to help in anyway I can," said Anna.

"I know one thing you can do," smiled Gemma.

"If you say apologize to Opie I'm going to scream. Jax has already told me to do that," said Anna.

"Actually it was help me clean up this house. It's quite obvious no one stays here, or at least cleans up after himself," smiled Gemma.

"I'd love to!" smiled Anna getting up from the house.

"Getting sentimental?" asked Gemma picking up the photo album.

"Talk to your son, he brought it over here," said Anna. "Jacked it from your house when we came back."

"So you were with him," smiled Gemma.

"What can I say, some bonds you just can't sever. Now lets get to cleaning," laughed Anna.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own anything Sons of Anarchy©. FX and Kurt Sutter own them! Read & Review! Enjoy! **

Jax pulled up to his house to see his mother's car sitting in the driveway. He turned off the bike and walked up to the house. He opened the door to hear both his mother and Anna laughing. He hung his keys up and walked down the hall to find them sitting in Abel's room. He stopped before they could see him and he listened.

"I swear that was the most fun I had ever had," laughed Anna.

"What made you do it?" asked Gemma.

"A dare," chuckled Anna. "They said I wouldn't, and…"

"You just had to prove them wrong," laughed Gemma.

"And break my leg in the process," said Anna.

"So what did you do in Ireland?" asked Gemma.

"Drank myself silly," smiled Anna. "I just wandered around the country taking in its scenery, ya know. Experiencing my culture first hand."

"No funny stories from there?" asked Gemma.

"No. I had fun, but I spent the majority of my time alone," smiled Anna.

"Thinking about what?" asked Gemma.

"My family," said Anna.

"Who?" asked Gemma.

"Ya'll mostly. You and Jax, Opie, everyone that I left behind. Ergo, drinking myself silly," smiled Anna.

"You regret it?" asked Gemma. "Leaving?"

"There are times that I wish I hadn't. When things get rough I sometimes wish I was still here and could talk to someone about it," said Anna. "Especially when I miscarried."

"You could've called then," said Gemma.

"I know, but then I would've gotten yelled at for leaving," Anna said shrugging her shoulders.

"By who?" asked Gemma.

"Three guesses, but you will only need one," smiled Anna.

"Jax," said Gemma.

"Yeah," said Anna.

"Understandable, but you still could've called," said Gemma.

"I know, I know," smiled Anna. "Now, let's get back to cleaning. This place still looks bad."

"I concur," laughed Gemma.

Gemma got up from the rocking chair and helped Anna up from the floor. Gemma was the first one out the door, almost running into Jax.

"When did you get here?" asked Gemma.

"Somewhere around 'the most fun I ever had'," said Jax.

"You heard all that?" asked Anna.

"Some of it," said Jax. "So why are you two cleaning my house?"

"Cause it looks like shit, no offense," smiled Anna walking past both Jax and Gemma.

"Besides the point, it is my house. I will clean it," said Jax looking at his mom.

"Okay, then help clean," said Anna from the living room.

"What? No. I will clean it when I want to," said Jax.

"Which is, what, two months from now? I know you Jackson Teller, you don't clean unless someone bends your arm backwards," smiled Anna.

"Ha, ha, ha," said Jax sarcastically.

"Then help or let us finish as it," said Anna.

"You've got some balls, you know that," laughed Jax.

"So I've been told," laughed Anna.

Jax smiled and took off his cut and helped his mom and Anna finish cleaning the house. At around four o'clock everything in the house had been vacuumed, scrubbed, or polished. All the dirty clothes were bagged up and ready to go back to Gemma's house. Anna climbed in Gemma's car and rode over with her. Jax followed on his bike.

Anna helped Gemma carried the bags into the house and down to the laundry room. Gemma stayed in the laundry room and started separating the clothes while Anna went to grab the last bag. Anna was walking through the living room when Clay stopped her.

"Trouble in paradise?" asked Clay.

"What?' asked Anna turning to look at him.

"Your friend left this at the garage for you," said Clay handing Anna the letter.

Anna took it and stuffed it in her pocket before she walked back out to the car. Anna grabbed the last bag and slammed the door shut.

"Whoa, someone is mad," laughed Chibs walking up behind her.

"Now is not the time to fuck with me," said Anna picking up the bag and walking back into the house.

Anna walked down the hallway to the laundry room. Anna dropped the bag on the floor and sorted out the clothes. Gemma wasn't in there anymore so she added the clothes to the washer. Once everything was added, she started the washer and sat on top of it.

"You really know your way around this house," laughed Gemma when she walked in.

"Yeah, some things you never forget," smiled Anna.

"Come on, you can help me with dinner," said Gemma.

"I've actually got to go back to the hotel and shower and change clothes," said Anna.

"Or you could go upstairs to the guest room and shower and change clothes since all your stuff is up there," smiled Gemma.

"What?" asked Anna sliding off the washer.

"She dropped everything off here before she left evidently," said Gemma.

"Great," said Anna walking out of the room. "Is it a normal dinner?"

"Eh, depends on what you define as normal," said Gemma.

"Not the while club," said Anna.

"Not the _whole_ club, no," smiled Gemma.

"Okay," said Anna rolling her eyes as she walked out of the laundry room.

Anna walked up the stairs and down the hall to the guest room. She had stayed in this room a few times before she left town. She walked in and looked through her bags and found clothes to wear. She walked into the adjoining bathroom and turned on the shower. She jumped in the shower as soon as the water was just right.

After a twenty-minute shower Anna got out and dried off and got dressed. She brushed her hair out and pulled it back into a ponytail. She tossed her clothes in the hamper that was in the bathroom before she walked down the stairs barefoot.

Gemma was already in the kitchen pulling everything out that she would need for dinner. Anna helped her set everything out and start cutting vegetables up. Every now and then someone would show up at the house. By the time the chicken was in the oven, the majority of the club was there; Tig, Opie, Jax, Clay, Juice, & Chibs.

_Great,_ thought Anna.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own anything Sons of Anarchy©. FX and Kurt Sutter own them! Read & Review! Enjoy! **

Anna helped Gemma move everything into the dinning room and set the table. Once the table was set Anna started moving food dishes on to the table.

"You don't have to do this, you can go sit down," said Gemma.

"Yeah, that is a fight waiting to happen. Opie wont even look at me, so if I give him a change to talk he is gonna start accusing me again," said Anna.

"Or he will apologize for blowing up," said Gemma.

"We both know Opie, someone doesn't change that much," said Anna.

"You never know," said Gemma shrugging her shoulders.

Before Anna could answer Gemma was calling everyone to the table to eat. Everyone sat down in their usual places. Anna took the seat at the end of the table directly across from Clay. Clay looked up at her and smiled, Anna gave a small smile in return. Gemma looked up and looked at Anna. Anna smiled weakly before she started eating her food.

There were small conversations going on between a few people at the table. Anna had just got another piece of chicken when Opie started talking.

"So, I figured you would be out of here by now, Ana," said Opie.

"Ope," warned Jax.

"No, not yet. Working on it," said Anna not meeting his gaze.

"Surprised me. When your friend took off with the car, I figured you would be the first person to hitch a ride outta here," said Opie.

"No, she is mad at me. But since I am such a bother to you, Opie, I will be out of here tomorrow," said Anna getting up and leaving the table.

"Shit Opie, can you not keep quite for ten minutes?" asked Gemma getting up.

"What? She was the one who left last time, not me," said Opie.

"And none of us have seen her in almost fifteen years," said Gemma walking out of the dinning room after Anna.

Anna had walked up to the spare bedroom and locked the door. Gemma walked up to it and knocked.

"Anna?" said Gemma.

"Go away," said Anna.

"Come on, open the door," said Gemma.

"I just really want to be left alone right now, Aunt Gemma," said Anna.

"Okay. Call me if you need anything," said Gemma walking away.

Gemma walked back down the stairs and back into the dinning room.

"Well?" asked Clay.

"She wont come out of the guest room," said Gemma glaring at Opie.

Opie didn't say anything. He shook his head and finished eating. After a while the conversations picked up again and things went back to normal, on the surface. Jax was pissed as hell that Opie had started up again and scared that she might actually leave again.

Once everyone was done eating Gemma made Opie clean and clear the table and wash the dishes. Gemma walked up the stairs again and knocked on the guest room door.

"Anna? You want to come out now?" asked Gemma knocking again.

No answer.

"Anna?" said Gemma again.

No Answer.

Gemma knocked on the door again before she opened it. Anna wasn't in the room, the bathroom door was closed. Gemma walked over and opened it. No Anna. Gemma sighed as she looked around the room again. All of Anna bags were there except for one. She continued to look around the room until she spotted a note on the bed.

Gemma walked over and picked it up. When she did she realized it was three letters; one for her, one for Jax, and one for Opie. Gemma opened her letter and read it.

_**Aunt Gemma, This seems to be a new pattern for me. I know you are upset that I up and left without so much as a goodbye last time, so this is my goodbye. I want you to know that the past two days, minus the arguments with Opie, have been fun and I had tossed the idea of staying a little longer around. But after what happened tonight at dinner it is obvious that me staying is going to cause a bigger rift than the one that already exists. Don't forget to tell Clay about my IRA connections. Email me if he wants to talk to me, soagirlhotmail. Love you always, Anna.**_

Gemma folded the letter back and put it back in the envelope. She stood up and grabbed the other letters and walked down the stairs. The only ones left were Jax and Opie. Clay was out back smoking a cigar. Gemma walked over to the boys and handed the each a letter before she walked outside to talk to Clay.

Jax looked confused when his mom handed him the letter, but he recognized the handwriting; it was Anna's. Jax sighed as he opened his letter.

_**Jax, my favorite son. Don't get mad at me for leaving, blame Opie. I left last time with out so much as a goodbye, so here is my goodbye. The past two days have been fun, minus fighting with Opie. I told your mom about my IRA connection and even though you said it was club business, I still want to help. Like you said, I forced my way into knowing things. This will be the last time; I swear. I want to help you get Abel back, no father should have to sit around and wait. All my love, Christiana. 3**_

Jax sighed again as he folded his letter back. He glared at Opie as Opie opened his letter.

_**Winston, Looks like you got your wish. You obviously don't want me back in town, so I'm gone. I've apologized to Gemma about our blow ups, now it is your turn. I promise that I wont come back to town anytime soon. Ana.**_

Opie crumpled up his letter and threw it in the trash. He didn't say anything to Jax as he walked out of the house. Jax shook his head as he stood and walked out back. He said by to his mom and Clay before he jumped on his bike and rode back to his house.


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own anything Sons of Anarchy©. FX and Kurt Sutter own them! Read & Review! Enjoy! **

Jax pulled in to his driveway and turned off his bike. The light was on in the house, which meant Tara was there. Jax took off his helmet and walked up the path and through the door. Tara was sitting on the couch looking at the photo album that Gemma and Anna had left. Jax walked down the hall to his room and changed clothes. When he walked through the second time Tara called out to him.

"Jax?" said Tara.

"Yeah?" said Jax from the kitchen.

"What's with the album?" asked Tara.

"Nothing, I was looking through it earlier," said Jax.

"Why? You haven't touched this one in years. Wasn't it in a closet at your mom's?" asked Tara.

"Yeah, and I decided I wanted to look at it," said Jax walking back to his room, slamming the door.

Tara jumped slightly but went back to looking through the album. Jax was laying across his bed when he noticed a letter stuck to his mirror. He stood up and walked over and pulled it off. It had Anna's handwriting on it, too.

_**My favorite son, I'm sure by now you have gotten my other letter. More than likely your mom found them first. Gemma was always mother hen with me. I want you to know even though I am gone, again, that I won't stay away for so long. I don't know when I will come through again, but I know that I will come through there again. As mad as I am at Opie, and I am sure you are too now, let him know I love him still, even though he is a complete ass. I love you, and always will. All my love, Christiana.**_

Jax folded the letter back and put it back in the envelope. He put the letter in his back pocket with the other letter. He lay back down and turned off the light and fell asleep, leaving Tara in the living room.

After Gemma had talked to Clay she had gone to bed. Clay was sitting in the dinning room staring down the table at the seat that Anna had occupied earlier that night. He sighed as he pulled out his cell phone.

"_Hello?"_ said Juice half awake.

"Wake up and get to a computer," said Clay.

Clay could hear Juice movie around. Finally Juice got to his laptop.

"_Okay,"_ said Juice.

"I'm going to give you Anna's email. Tell her she needs to find out what she can about Abel," said Clay.

_"Anna? Jax's Anna?"_ said Juice.

"Yes, now focus. Her email id saogirl at hotmail," said Clay.

_"Okay,"_ said Juice.

Clay hung up the phone and walked up the stairs to his room. Gemma was laying in bed, but wasn't asleep.

"What's wrong?" asked Clay.

"Nothing," said Gemma.

"You sure?" asked Clay.

"Yeah," said Gemma.

"She will be back sooner or later. Juice is emailing her right now," said Clay.

"Okay," said Gemma.


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own anything Sons of Anarchy©. FX and Kurt Sutter own them! Read & Review! Enjoy! **

Anna opened the door to her house and dropped her bag on the floor. She let out a sigh and closed the door behind her. She picked up her bag again and walked up the stairs to her room. She unpacked her clothes and tossed them in her laundry basket. She sat down in front of her computer and opened her email.

One New Message

"Hmm…who is this," said Anna clicking on the email.

_**Anna, Clay wants you to call your friends and see what you can find out about Abel. Juice.**_

Anna closed her email and went searching for her old prepay phone. She dug through the things in her closet until she found the box label Ireland. She pulled the box out of the closet and set it on the bed. She dug through it until she found the phone.

She turned it on, thankful that it still had minutes on it. She hit speed dial three and waited.

_"You lass are insane,"_ said a familiar voice.

"What can I say," chuckled Anna. "But I need a favor."

_"And what is that?"_ he asked.

"I need you to find McKeevy," said Anna.

_"And what do I need to do that for?"_ asked the man with suspicion.

"He kidnapped a Sons of Anarchy Brother's baby," said Anna.

"_He did? Does SoA here know?"_ he asked slightly unnerved.

"I don't know. I am not privy to that information. Find him, if he has a baby boy with him call me back," said Anna hanging up the phone.

She laid the phone down on her nightstand and put the box back in her closet. She grabbed a change of clothes and jumped in the shower.

Jax was sitting in Abel's room when Tara got home from the hospital.

"Hey," she said leaning on the doorframe.

"Hey," said Jax.

"They are gonna get him back, don't worry," said Tara. "Come on. You've got to get out of this room."

Tara grabbed his arm and tried to pull him out of his chair. Jax jerked his arm out of her grasp.

"It's not Abel," said Jax.

"Then what is it? You don't talk to me anymore!" said Tara.

"It doesn't matter, anymore," said Jax.

"What the hell are you talking about? What doesn't matter?" asked Tara. "You've been distant since Abel was taken, but the past two days have been the worst!"

"Shut the hell up, Tara!" shouted Jax. "It doesn't involve you."

"If it's club business…" started Tara.

"Well, it's not," said Jax getting up and walking out of the room and the house.

Jax got on his bike and drove off leaving Tara standing in Abel's room. Jax drove around for a while. After an hour riding around Charming Jax parked his bike in the park. He climbed off his bike and started walking around the park.

Anna was sitting on her bed and reading a book when her prepaid phone started ringing. She dropped the book and picked it up.

"Yeah?" she said.

_"I found him. He's got a baby with him, but he says the babe's name id Stephen. I emailed you a picture of the baby. I need you to verify that it is the SAMCRO babe," he said._

"Give me a minute and I will let you know," said Anna grabbing her computer.

Anna pulled up her email and waited while her messages loaded. She found the message he was talking about and pulled it up. After the picture loaded she looked it over.

"Yeah, that is Abel," said Anna sighing.

_"So what do you want us to do?"_ he asked.

"Let me asked SAMCRO and I will let you know," said Anna.

Anna hung up the phone and email Juice back.

_**Juice, tell Clay to call me at 209-5559. Anna**_

Anna waited a few minutes before her prepay started ringing.

"Hello?" she said cautiously.

_"Anna?" _said Clay.

"Yeah. I got a hold of my IRA friend. He's found Abel and wants to know what to do next," said Anna closing her laptop.

"Don't do anything until I tell the boys in Belfast," said Clay.

"You do realize that by the time you get a hold of them McKeevy could've caught onto why IRA was asking about a baby he didn't have before. It's onething if he had a wife or girlfriend, but everything I've found on him says it was just him and Connor," said Anna.

_"Someone's gotten smarter over the years. What can they do?"_ asked Clay.

"They will more than likely get McKeevy away from the baby long enough to get Abel out of there. If they are successful I would end up going to get him," said Anna.

"_Fine. They have one shot to get it done, but they don't do anything until you get over there. Understood?"_ said Clay.

"Understood," said Anna hanging up the phone.

She immediately turned her laptop back on and booked a flight out for Ireland. She grabbed her passport and ran down the stairs, calling a cab in the process.


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own anything Sons of Anarchy©. FX and Kurt Sutter own them! Read & Review! Enjoy! **

Anna's flight landed in Dublin. She walked off and pulled out her prepay. She hit speed dial and waited.

_"Yes?"_ he said.

"I just landed in Dublin," said Anna.

_"I am out from waiting for you,_" he said.

Anna grabbed her bag and walked out the front doors of the airport. She looked around until she saw a familiar face. She walked over to him and tossed her bag in the trunk.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Now or never. The question is, are ya'll ready?" asked Anna getting in the car.

"Yeah," he said.

Anna watched the scenery pass by as they sped through the streets of Dublin. After an hour of driving they pulled up to a house.

"Where are we?" asked Anna.

"The Sons Clubhouse here," he said.

"Wrong," said Anna pulling a gun out of the glove box. "The Sons Clubhouse is in Belfast. Where are we?"

"McKeevy's house. He found out, I'm sorry Anna," he said.

"Well, well, well. And who might you be?" asked McKeevy walking up to the door. "You can put that gun away. You wont be needing it."

Anna didn't put the gun down when she got out of the car. She watched both men's movement.

"I'm really sorry Anna, I am," he said.

"Shut up Christopher," said Anna.

"But…" started Christopher.

Anna shot him a death glare and he swallowed his apology. She turned her attention back to McKeevy.

"You don't trust me, do you?" asked McKeevy.

"If I did I would be a fool," said Anna.

"Smart girl," said McKeevy. "But what interest do you have in my baby?"

"That fact that it isn't your baby," said Anna. "It's a Son's baby."

"And what make you think that?" asked McKeevy.

"I know the mother charter Sons," said Anna.

"Some how I don't believe that," said McKeevy.

"Christopher," said Anna getting his attention. "I'm sorry."

"What?" said Christopher.

Anna pointed the gun at Christopher and pulled the trigger. "Doubt me now?"

"Well, you know how to handle a gun," said McKeevy. "But that doesn't prove anything."

"But this should," said someone walking up behind Anna.

"What…"started McKeevy.

"Go get the babe," he said stepping in front of Anna.

Anna took off towards the house leaving the group of men behind. She busted through the door to find the house void of bodyguards. She slowly made her way through the house. She found a door that was closed and slowly opened it.

Looking the room she notice no one, but didn't take any chances. She pulled the gun up and kicked the door open. As soon as she did a large man came into view. Anna pulled the trigger, hitting him in shoulder. As he reached for his gun she shot him in the other shoulder.

"Fuck!" he shouted as he dropped his gun.

Anna reached over and picked it up, ejecting the magazine in the process.

"Out," she said.

"Over my dead body," he said.

"You said it," said Anna pulling the trigger again.

Anna stuck the gun in her belt as she opened the door the guard was standing in front of. On the other side of the door was a crib, with Abel in it.

"Hey baby boy," said Anna walking over to him.

Abel started to cry as she neared him.

"Oh, it's okay Abel. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm friends with daddy," said Anna as she picked him up.

Abel stopped crying as soon as he was picked up. Before Anna left, she changed his diaper and clothes. She walked carefully through the house, again noticing the lack of guards. Once Anna was outside she walked back over to her car. The men that had shown up before she went in the house were the Belfast Sons.

"Anna," said one.

Anna nodded in acknowledgement. He opened the door for her and she climbed in. Another on climbed in the drivers seat. Soon they were all on the road back to the airport. Once at the airport, Anna handed over the gun she had. She thanked everyone for their assistance.

"Clay called us with a heads up that you would be here," said the leader. "We also figured that your IRA contact would do something like that."

"Yeah, I should've know better," said Anna. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Whatever you want," he said.

"Don't call clay. I want this to be surprise," said Anna.

"No problem. But if he asks, I'm going to tell him," he said.

"And I don't expect anything less," smiled Anna as she walked into the airport.


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own anything Sons of Anarchy©. FX and Kurt Sutter own them! Read & Review! Enjoy! **

The plane had landed and Anna had taken a cab to a hotel in the town just north of Charming. She had spent the day buying a car seat for Abel so she could get him back to Charming and a few new sets of clothes. At four o'clock she packed everything into the car and started driving towards her hometown, again.

Gemma was sitting in the office at TM when an Impala pulled into the lot. It was a quarter after five and all the guys were in the clubhouse in church. The car stopped and turned off the engine. Gemma watched the driver's door open and Anna step out. Gemma's heart lurched; Anna didn't have Abel.

"Do you have time for one more?" asked Anna from the car.

"They are in church," said Gemma.

"Too bad, cause I'm sure they are missing someone," said Anna.

"Who?" asked Gemma slowly walking towards Anna, trying not to cry.

"This one," said Anna pointing to the back seat, where Abel was sitting.

Gemma couldn't say anything she hugged Anna and started to cry.

Anna hugged Gemma back before she pulled from the grasp. Anna opened the door and pulled Abel out of the car seat. Gemma pulled him out of Anna's grasp and held him close, still crying.

Anna smiled at Gemma as she walked towards the clubhouse. Anna caught up to Gemma and opened the door. When they walked in the blinds on the meeting room was drawn closed. Anna took Abel from Gemma. Gemma walked over to the door a knocked. After a minute the door opened to reveal Tig.

"What Gemma?" asked Clay.

"Anna is back," she said.

Clay stood up, but Jax had already beaten him to the door. Anna had her back to the meeting room. Jax's heart sank. Clay put his hand on his shoulder as he walked out.

"Anna?" said Clay.

"Yeah?" said Anna turning to face them.

"Abel?" said Clay.

"Yeah," smiled Anna.

Jax practically ran over to Anna and took Abel from her. Clay pulled Anna into a hug. Jax handed Abel off to Clay and pulled Anna into a hug. When Jax pulled away, he pulled Anna into a kiss. Anna wrapped her arms around Jax's neck as he deepened the kiss.

Anna pulled back from Jax, and stepped away.

"Um, your welcome," said Anna trying to catch her breath.

"Church is over, we are celebrating," said Clay.

Everyone filed out of the meeting room. Piney walked over to Anna and hugged her. Anna smiled up at him when he pulled away.

"You did good," said Piney.

"Yeah, now we have to wait another fifteen years for it to happen again," laughed Anna.

Jax looked over at Anna and smiled. Anna smiled back at him. She was about to go say something to him when Opie stepped in front of her.

"Come to say something again?" asked Anna.

"No, I came to apologize," said Opie. "I was being a dick."

"Yeah, you were," said Anna.

"I deserve that," said Opie.

"Anna, can I talk to you?" asked Clay.

Anna nodded and followed him into the meeting room, Jax right behind her. Anna took the seat directly in front of Clay, putting her at one end and him at the other. Jax sat down on Clay's left.

"I just got a call from one of the Belfast Sons," said Clay. "I got his side, tell me yours."

"My plane landed, my contact came and got me. He pulled up at a house, said it was Irish Sons clubhouse, which is wrong since we were still in Dublin, not Belfast. McKeevy came out, Christopher kept apologizing saying McKeevy found out," said Anna. "I would have believed him if he had only said 'I'm sorry' once, but he kept at it, which meant he told McKeevy. So I said I was sorry and shot him, didn't kill him though. If he is dead, I didn't do it. Bout that time your boys showed up and I went to get Abel. The one in the house is the one I killed. Got the babe, flew back home and then came here. They match up?"

"Yeah, I just couldn't believe you shot someone, let alone killed them," said Clay.

"People change," said Anna. "Is that all?"

"Yeah," said Clay.

"Good, cause I am starving," smiled Anna.

"Come on," said Jax grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the meeting room and the clubhouse.

Jax pulled her over to his bike and handed her a helmet.

"Where are we going Teller?" asked Anna.

"You want food?" asked Jax climbing on the bike.

"Yeah," said Anna.

"Then get on," said Jax.

Anna shrugged her shoulders and put the helmet on and climbed on behind Jax. As soon as Anna wrapped her arms around Jax he pulled out of the garage parking lot. Jax drove through town until he came to the diner. Anna climbed off the bike and took off the helmet. She looked over at Jax as he took his helmet off.

"What?" smiled Jax.

"I've already had a Charming burger once since I've been here," said Anna.

"That was the last time you were here. This a completely different visit," smiled Jax walking in the diner.

Anna shook her head and followed him inside the diner. They sat down in their booth and ordered their dirnks. The same waitress walked up that had served Anna the last time she was in the diner.

"What can I get you?" she asked.

"A Charming burger for the both of us," said Anna.

"And two cokes," said Jax.

The waitress nodded and walked off. Anna was looking at Jax with a funny look on her face.

"What?" asked Jax.

"Cokes?" asked Anna.

"I'm driving and you're heading home soon aren't you?" asked Jax.

"Yeah, but by the time we get don't eating, get back to TM and I go by your mom's place it is going to be late and I'm not going to want to drive home," smiled Anna.

"So I've got you for the rest of the day?" asked Jax.

"No," said Anna. "You've got Abel."

Jax smiled when Anna mentioned his son. He couldn't wait to get back to his house and see him.


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own anything Sons of Anarchy©. FX and Kurt Sutter own them! Read & Review! Enjoy! **

"Dude, I was grounded for a month because of that, Teller. My dad thought it was me!" said Anna.

"Sorry Ana," smirked Jax.

"No your not, that look right there means you planned it!" said Anna.

"What can I say, I couldn't help myself," said Jax.

"You know what we should do," said Anna.

"What should we do?" asked Jax.

"Four words: Outlaw Prom Part Deux," smiled Anna.

"That's going to be fun," said Jax.

Jax stood up and paid the bill. Anna followed him out to his bike and jumped on. Jax pulled away from the diner and headed back to the clubhouse. There was only one more bike in the parking lot when they pulled in. Jax parked his bike and climbed off. Anna was already halfway to the clubhouse when he caught up to her. He opened the door and saw Opie sitting at the bar.

"Looks like he started before us," smiled Anna walking behind the bar.

"What?" asked Opie looking between the two of them.

"She wants Outlaw Prom Part Duex," chuckled Jax.

"Why?" asked Opie.

"Why not?" asked Anna. "I'm headed home in a few days. Why not have one more shin-dig before I go."

"She's got a point," smiled Jax.

"Alright. Pour the drinks," chuckled Opie.

All three of them sat there and reminisced childhood memories. Anna had her Ipod with her and hooked it up to Juice's speakers and she danced to the music, occasionally pulling Opie and Jax up with her.

Around one that morning Opie passed out on the couch. Jax had given her the key to his dorm if she wanted to lie down. Anna grabbed the key and walked down the hallway with her beer. She unlocked the door and walked in. She set the bottle down on the bedside table and walked into the bathroom.

Jax grabbed his beer and downed it before he walked down the hallway after Anna. He walked into the room and didn't see her. He noticed the bathroom door was closed and guessed she was in there. He closed the door and waited for her. After a minute or two Anna came out of the bathroom. She saw Jax leaning up against the door into the room.

"Did you want your bed?" she slurred.

"In a way," said Jax.

Anna cocked her head to the side as Jax walked over to her. He leaned in and kissed her. Anna wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Jax's hands started moving up her torso, pulling her shirt with them as they went. Anna pulled back as her shirt came up. Her hands fell back down and she grabbed Jax's shirt. He pulled his cut off and put it on the back of the chair in the room. Anna pulled his shirt up over his head. Jax reclaimed her lips in a passionate kiss as he pushed her down on the bed.

Anna laid back as Jax started undoing her jeans. Jax pulled them and her thong off in one movement. He stood back up and undid his jeans and pulled them and his boxers off. As he climbed up the bed, he placed kissed on Anna's body.

Anna brought Jax's face to hers and kissed him again.

"I love you Christiana," said Jax.

"And I love you Jackson," smiled Anna.

Jax kissed Anna again as he slid into her. Anna arched her back and moaned. Jax moved in and out of her at a slow pace, reveling in the moans Anna was making.

"Oh, god…faster…"moaned Anna.

Jax complied and pumped into her. Anna wrapped her legs around his waist, giving him better access to her. Anna moaned as Jax moved in and out of her.

"Oh god….uhn…Jax….uh god….uhm…" she moaned.

"Shit Anna….oh god…mmm…so…tight….soo…good…" moaned Jax.

"Fuck…I'm…gonna….oh Jax…uhm…" moaned Anna. "Faster…uhm"

Jax moaned and picked up the pace, pounding into Anna.

'Oh….god…JAX….I'm gonna….oh…." moaned Anna as she came.

Anna's inner walks clamped around Jax sending him over the edge with her.

"Fuck…Anna….oh god…" he said as he came.

Jax rolled off Anna laid next to her, both breathing hard. Not long after Anna fell asleep in Jax's arms. Jax smiled slightly as he pulled her close.

Tara pulled into the parking lot at TM and parked the car. She got out and walked to the office, where Gemma was sitting with Abel. Gemma looked up when Tara walked in.

"Where's Jax?' asked Tara.

"He's in the clubhouse. His bike is here," said Gemma nodding towards the other building.

Tara nodded and walked over to the clubhouse. She opened the door and saw all the beer and alcohol bottles laying everywhere. She set her bag down behind the bar and walked around the main part of the clubhouse. Opie was still passed out on the couch. Tara kicked his foot and he fell off the couch.

"What?" asked Opie.

"Where is Jax?" asked Tara.

"Dorm," said Opie without thinking.

Tara turned and headed down the hallway. Opie realized whom he was talking to and took off after her. Tara had the door open by the time Opie got to her. Her mouth was hanging open looking in the room. Laying in the bed was a very naked Anna with a very naked Jax.

Tara picked up something from the dresser and chucked it at the bed, hitting Anna then Jax.

"What the fuck!" shouted Anna sitting up.

Anna looked towards the door and immediately pulled the sheets up over her chest. Jax sat up then jumped from the bed and grabbed his jeans and ran after Tara. Anna groaned and fell back in the bed.

"Is there a way I am getting out of here alive?" asked Anna.

"Probably not," said Opie.

"Didn't think so. How well do you think this is going to end?" asked Anna sitting back up.

"Not well. I suggest you find your clothes and get out without being seen," said Opie turning and heading back to the main part of the clubhouse.

Anna groaned as she found her underclothes. She was in the middle of pulling on her jeans when there was a knock at the door.

"It is quite obvious the door is open," said Anna zipping up her pants.

I know. Just letting you know I was standing here," said Gemma.

"Shit," mumbled Anna.

"You want to tell me why Jax is trying to calm Tara down?" asked Gemma. "Cause I have a feeling it deals with you and why you are putting your clothes on."

"I sleep naked?" said Anna with a small smile.

"Anna," said Gemma.

"Look, It's not like we planned any of this," said Anna motioning around the room. "Shit, I just wanted one more party before I left."

"So you fucked Jax?" shouted Gemma.

"I just said I didn't plan that. I came in here to go to bed. I figured he would crash on the other couch. I come out of the bathroom and he is there. He kissed me first! Everything just snowballed from there," said Anna pulling her shirt over her head. "And since I have royally fucked up, again, I'm going home!"

Anna grabbed her shoes and walked past Gemma and down the hall, Gemma right on her heels. Anna grabbed her bag and walked out the front door. Jax had Tara cornered at the shop. Anna made a beeline to her car. Clay handed Abel over to Opie and walked towards Anna's car. As Anna got the door unlocked and opened, Clay slammed it shut.

"What the hell?" shouted Anna.

"Don't yell at me," said Clay.

'Then get the hell out of my way," said Anna.

'You are on my turf, girl," said Clay.

"Then move, and I wont be," said Anna.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Clay.

"They slept together last night," said Gemma walking up behind Anna.

"Look, I just want to leave. The sooner that happens the quicker things will go back to normal. Please move," said Anna.

Clay looked at Anna, then over to Gemma then back to the shop where Jax still had Tara. He shook his head and moved his hand from the door. Gemma frowned slightly as Anna sighed and opened the door and got in. Anna looked up at Gemma with a sad look in her eyes before she backed out of the parking lot.

Jax heard Anna's car start and pull off. He jerked his head in that direction just in time to see her drive down the road. Jax sighed and looked back at Tara.

"Why would you do that to me? To us?" asked Tara.

"I was drunk," said Jax.

"No, you weren't thinking! Jesus, Jax!" shouted Tara. "And there she goes, again!"

"You are one to talk!" shouted Jax. "You walked right out of my life, just like her. Then you come back and for some reason we got back together! As soon as Anna walked back in my life I knew the shit would hit the fan with you two. I just didn't know how! We partied cause she was leaving again, and who knows when she would ever come back here; if ever again! What happened between us was a drunken night of pent up frustration between the two of us!"

Jax huffed and headed back towards the clubhouse. A few minutes later he came back out and jumped on his bike and left the parking lot, going in the opposite direction of Anna. Tara shook her head and got back in her car and left to go to work. Gemma sighed as she took Abel from Opie and put him in her car.

"I'm going by his house," said Gemma kissing Clay and getting in the car.


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own anything Sons of Anarchy©. FX and Kurt Sutter own them! Read & Review! Enjoy! **

Anna parked the car in her driveway after driving all day. Trisha was back from her road trip. Anna got out of the car and walked into the house. Trisha was sitting on the couch watching TV. Anna came and sat down beside her. Trisha muted the TV and looked over at Anna,

"I'm sorry," said Anna. "I over reacted. I shouldn't have said what I said, and for that I am sorry."

"I was worried about you," said Trisha. "How did you expect me to act, Anna. I didn't know anything of your childhood cause you wouldn't spill the beans."

"I know and that is my fault. I really never thought I would ever be in that town again," said Anna. "I should've told you when the car broke down and we were sitting in the office at the auto shop. I was hoping that we could get out of there without someone noticing me."

"So punching someone wasn't going to get you noticed?" asked Trisha.

"That was a spur of the moment kind of thing. He really pissed me off," said Anna.

"Right," said Trisha. "But it was funny."

Anna and Trisha started laughing as they remembered Anna punching Tig.

"So why are you here now? I figured you would be all buddy/buddy with them again," said Trisha.

"Yeah, it can't be again, if I wasn't really buddy/buddy with them to begin with," said Anna.

"History lessons time," said Trisha.

"I dated Opie and I dated Jax. I spent almost every waking moment with them. We had our own prom out senior year. It was our Outlaw Prom. We had a shit load of liquor for that night. Gemma was pissed as hell, and I am surprised we got out of that alive," chuckled Anna. "Well that night Jax and I slept together. It wasn't the first time, but we weren't together. It wasn't long after that I left town. Turns out that I was pregnant and miscarried. Jax found out while I was there this time."

"Damn. No wonder you wanted to remain anonymous," said Trisha.

"Yeah," said Anna.

"I probably over reacted, and for that I am sorry," said Trisha. "Now that apologies are out of the way, let's go have fun!"

Anna and Trisha changed and left to go to a local bar.

Gemma finally put Abel down for the night. She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Jax walked in the door around one in the morning, Gemma asleep on the couch. He put a blanket over her and walked down to his son's room. He sat in the rocking chair and watched Abel sleep.

Gemma woke up the next morning still on the couch. She walked down the hall to see her son asleep in the rocking chair and Abel staring at him. Gemma smiled and walked over and picked Abel up and got him ready for the day. Jax woke up around ten in the morning. He looked over at the crib to see Abel missing; he was about to run out of the house when Gemma walked back in with him.

"How long you been up?" asked Jax scratching his head.

"About two hours. You need to get some real sleep," she said putting Abel back in his crib.

"I'm fine," said Jax.

"Right, you are fine and I am the next Princess of Tokyo," said Gemma. "You need to get some sleep."

Jax shook his head and walked into his room. He kicked off his shoes and collapsed on the bed. He heard his mom leave the house with his son. He looked up at the ceiling, watching the fan spin until he fell asleep.

_"Jax?" said a voice._

_ Jax looked around, he was still in his room._

_ He sat up and ran his hand over his face. He stood up and walked out into the living room._

_ "Yeah?" he said._

_ "You okay?" asked the voice._

_ "I'm fine," he said looking up._

_ Anna was standing in front of him, she had Abel on her hip and she had a concerned look on her face._

_ "You sure you're okay?" she asked. "I went to pick him up from your mom's and she said you weren't at the shop today."_

_ "What?" asked Jax. "What time is it?"_

_ "It is four in the afternoon. You sure you don't need a doctor?" asked Anna putting her hand to his forehead._

_ Jax jerked away from her. She looked at him before she put Abel in his playpen. She walked up to him again and tried to feel his forehead. Jax jerked away again and gave her a look like she was crazy._

_ "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be gone. Or you coming to rub it in my face and leave again?" asked Jax._

_ "What are you talking about?" asked Anna with a sad look on her face. "Jax, I've been here, living with you, for almost a year. What has gotten into you? Do I need to get Opie to take you to the ER?"_

_ "What? No. I'm fine. No you haven't, you left after Tara walked in on us," said Jax shaking his head._

_ Anna looked like she was about to kill someone, "I thought we agreed not to talk about here anymore?"_

_ "What? What are you talking about, Anna? I'm sleeping with Tara. Me and Tara are together, and have been for a while," said Jax._

_ Anna gasped and brought her hands up to her mouth. She stepped back from Jax and looked like she was about to cry, no scratch that she was crying. Jax watched as tears rolled down her face. There was a knock at the door and Gemma walked in. She saw Anna in tears and Jax staring at her._

_ "What happened?" asked Gemma sitting her things down and walking over to Anna. "Jax?"_

_ "He…he's still sleep…sleeping with her!" cried Anna._

_ "What?" said Gemma looking at her son. "After what she did to you?"_

_ "Look, we worked it out. Shit, mom, Anna's no better than Tara. They both left me, they both came back, the only difference was that Anna walked out on me again; Tara stayed," said Jax walking back into his room._

_ Gemma shook her head and followed her son down the hallway. She opened the bedroom door to him lying on the bed._

_ "What are you talking about 'Tara stayed'?" asked Gemma. "Tara left almost a year ago Jax."_

_ "What?" asked Jax looking highly confused._

_ "You caught her with another doctor at the hospital, Anna never left after she brought Abel home. You two are getting married in two weeks? I think I might take you to the ER," said Gemma._

_ "No, I'm fine. I just need more sleep," said Jax._

_ "Apologize to Anna first," said Gemma walking out of the room._

_ Jax sighed as he sat on the bed and laid back._

Jax was jolted awake from the sound of a door slamming closed. Tara burst through the bedroom door. She stared at Jax who looked half dazed half high.

"Why did you only just come home this morning?" asked Tara. "I talked to your mom and she said you came home early this morning. She thought you were at my house, and when I said you were she got worried. What the hell were you doing all night?"

"Nothing," said Jax. "At least nothing I want to talk about."

"No, you are going to tell me. If you are going to break my heart like you did, I deserve to know!" shouted Tara.

"Break your heart? Hello Pot," said Jax standing up.

"What?" said Tara turning to face him.

"This is the Pot calling the Kettle black, Tara. You would know what it looks like to break someone's heart," said Jax.

"What is that supposed to mean? I thought we were past this," said Tara following Jax down the hall. "Damn it Jax! Talk to me!"

"Get out!" shouted Jax.

"What?" asked Tara.

"Get out. If I broke your heart, leave. Cause I am not going to take back what happened between me and Anna, ever," said Jax.

Tara stood there and watched Jax grab a beer and sit down on the couch. She huffed and walked out of the house. He heard her start the Cutlass and pull out of the driveway. He shook his head as he opened his beer.


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own anything Sons of Anarchy©. FX and Kurt Sutter own them! Read & Review! Enjoy! **

Anna was sitting on her couch on her laptop. She was about to sign out when a new message popped up. It was from Charming, in fact it was from Gemma.

_**I don't have time, Juice is away from the computer at the moment. Look, I know you sleeping with Jax wasn't something you planned, and I don't know how you feel about it but Jax didn't come home until early this morning. Call him on his prepay and talk to him. I will talk to you later, Tara just ran into the clubhouse, Gem.**_

Anna read the email again before she sighed and deleted it from her inbox. She closed the computer and walked to her room. She changed into lounge pants and a jog bra and a pair of tennis shoes. She left a note for Trisha and left the house with her Ipod. She ran down the front steps and out into the street. She was going to do her two-hour jog.

After her jog Anna walked back up the front steps to her house. She walked into see Trisha on her laptop.

"You got an email," said Trisha. "From a Gem."

Anna sighed and took the laptop from Trisha and walked upstairs to her room. She sat the laptop down on her bed and opened the email while she changed clothes.

_**I just kicked Juice of his computer. Tara just left the lot. Evidently Jax left her. She said that he broke her heart when she found him with you, and he said that if he broke her heart she should leave cause he wasn't going to take back what he did with you. I think NOW would be the time to call him and talk to him. Talk some major sense into him, cause if you aren't going to pack up your life and move back here you need to tell him he needs to get back with Tara. I love you and you need to come back for Christmas, or thanksgiving, or some other major holiday, Gem.**_

Anna shook her head and closed the computer. She grabbed her clothes and walked into her bathroom. She was going to get in a nice shower and a soak in the tub before she had to deal with the drama that is Jax Teller.

After her shower Anna started to draw her bath water. Once the tub was full of water and lavender scented bubbles she climbed in and got comfortable. She turned on her radio and listened to the music, soon after she had dozed off.

_Anna looked around the bathroom. She stood up and got out of the tub. She dried off and pulled on her clothes. She walked down the stairs and into the living room. Scattered around the room were baby toys and a playpen. She reached down and picked up one of the toys._

_ "hey babe," said Jax walking around the corner from the kitchen. "How was your bath?"_

_ "Uh, fine," said Anna looking at him._

_ Jax leaned over and kissed her before he walked up the stairs. Anna watched him until he disappeared around the corner. There was something different about him, other than the fact he was in her house. Jax came back down a few minutes later with Abel in his arms._

_ "You okay?" asked Jax._

_ "Yeah, why are you here instead of in Charming trying to work shit out with Tara?" asked Anna._

_ "You're kidding right?" said Jax putting Abel in his playpen._

_ "No," said Anna._

_ "I haven't talked to Tara since before we got married babe. You sure you are okay?" asked Jax._

_ "Married? Whoa, what? I just left your ass in Charming with Tara. You know, after she caught us in the sack together at the clubhouse," said Anna._

_ "Anna, that was almost a year and a half ago. You sure you are okay?" asked Jax._

_ "Where is your cut? That's what's missing," said Anna backing away._

_ "Anna, I left the club. Well went nomad at least. You sure your okay? Did you hit your head on the tub?" asked Jax._

_ "Where is Trisha?" asked Anna. "I lived with her."_

_ "She is with Hale," said Jax. "Shit Anna, what is wrong. You went to their wedding not three days ago."_

_ "I, what?" asked Anna._

_ "I think you need to go lay down babe," said Jax grabbing Anna's hand._

_ Jax led Anna up the stairs to their room, which was her current room at the house. She walked over to the full size bed and lay down. She rolled away from Jax and looked at the wall. She could hear Jax sigh as she walked across the room and closed the door and walked back down stairs._

_ Anna rolled over and looked up at the ceiling. She took a deep breath and choked on something._

Anna jolted awake and started coughing, lavender bubbles smelled good but definitely didn't taste good. She ran her hands over her hair and brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them to her. She sat there and tried to figure out what the dream meant. After another ten minutes she got out. She pulled on her clothes and walked down the hall to her room. She climbed in the full size bed and lay there watching the ceiling fan spin around and around.

"You heard anything from Anna?" asked Clay walking into his room.

"No," said Gemma messing with her bird.

"Do you think she will do anything?" asked Clay.

"Knowing her, I don't know. She is too unpredictable," said Gemma walking over to the bed.

Gemma sighed as she climbed in the bed. She kissed her husband and turned out the lights. Jax's life had just gotten better and it has been blown back to shit, again.


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own anything Sons of Anarchy©. FX and Kurt Sutter own them! Read & Review! Enjoy! **

Anna woke up the next morning and got in her car and left the house. She never did this and didn't know why she was doing it now. She drove around town until she found what she was looking for. She parked the car and walked up to the front door. She knocked and waited.

An older lady answered the door. She looked Anna up and down before she opened the door. She didn't say anything, she motioned for Anna to follower her. She sat down at a table that had a stack of tarot cards laying on it. Anna eyes the stack before looking up at the lady. She motioned for her to sit and Anna complied.

The lady removed the cards from the table and placed her hands on the table and watched Anna. Anna was about to say something when the lady spoke.

"I know why you are here," she said. "I know that you want to know what you are supposed to do."

"Um…" said Anna.

"Your hand," said the lady.

Anna held out her hand. The lady grabbed it and started looking at it. She ran her index finger down and across Anna's hand.

"There is a hard decision you have to make, with a, a, a good man in evil's shell. He has a heart and it is broken," said the lady.

"What do I do?" asked Anna.

"You can go to him, and help him, or you can not do anything and watch his heart die and watch him become a shell. He has love for you, that is obvious, and a baby. Hmm…" she said.

"Is that a good hmm or a bad hmm?" asked Anna.

"I don't see anything past that," she said.

"Is that bad?" asked Anna.

"It means that you judgment is clouded on this. You don't know what you want, and there for there is no future," said the woman.

Anna took her hand back and handed the lady the money. She got up and got back in her car. She floored it back to her house. She bust through the door and up to her room. She grabbed her laptop and opened her email to have a new message.

_**I've noticed my mom has been on here talking to you. Look, you don't have to do anything, I've survived worse than this. I wasn't lying when I said I wouldn't take back that night with you, Ana. I love you, that is no secret and I will prolly always love you. I hope you have a good life, Jax**_

__Anna smiled slightly and wiped away a tear. She closed her laptop and pulled out her suitcases, all twelve of them. She started grabbing clothes and throwing them into the suitcases. She had filled all twelve with her clothes from her chest of drawers and what she could from her closets. She grabbed them and ran them down the stairs as best she could. It took her five trips, but she got it all. She lugged it all out to her car and packed it strategically in her car.

Trisha was walking in the back door when Anna came back in for the last suitcase.

"Going on a trip?" asked Trisha.

"I love you, your are my best friend in the whole world, but now," said Anna walking outside.

"Then what are you doing?" asked Trisha.

"I've had a lot of thinking to do since we first went to Charming. And I realized that the few times I have got back since then that is were I am supposed to be. Jax gave Tara the heave ho because of me," said Anna. "His mom had told me, but then I got an email from him saying he loved me and that he will probably always love me. How can I saw no to that?"

"Sooo, what am I going to do with the house?" asked Trisha.

"Get a roommate," said Anna. "I will wire you money for the bills I am supposed to pay this month. Love you!"

Anna jumped into her car and floored it out of the driveway and down the road. There was nothing that could stop her, not even speed limits.

_Not like I ever follow them to begin with,_ thought Anna as she smiled.


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own anything Sons of Anarchy©. FX and Kurt Sutter own them! Read & Review! Enjoy! **

Anna drove for most of the day. She finally reached Charming late that night. She pulled into the small motel and got a room for the night. She walked in the room and collapsed on the bed and passed out.

Gemma woke up the next morning to someone banging on the front door. She cursed as she grabbed her housecoat and walked down the stairs. She opened the door to reveal Juice.

"You want to tell me why you are here this early?" asked Gemma walking away from the door.

"She is here," huffed Juice.

"What? Who?" asked Gemma.

"That girl, Anna. She is here. Her car is at the motel," said Juice.

Gemma disappeared up the stairs to her room and changed clothes as fast as she could. She returned a few minutes later and ran out the door, past Juice. She jumped in her car and floored it to the motel. She pulled in the motel and spotted Anna's car. She got out and walked up to the front desk.

"What room is Anna Mitchell in?" asked Gemma.

"Are you family?" asked the attendant.

"Yeah," said Gemma.

The attendant shrugged her shoulders and told her. Gemma smiled and thanked the girl and walked up to the second floor and found room 210. She took a deep breath and knocked. She heard Anna moving around on the other side before the door was slung open.

Anna was lying on her bed when someone knocked on the door. She sighed and got up. She unlocked the door and swung it open to reveal Gemma. Anna cocked her head to the side slightly before she stepped back and left Gemma in the room.

"What are you doing here?" asked Anna closing the door.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," said Gemma sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I could say I was just passing through," said Anna.

"But you would be lying," said Gemma. "So what is the truth?"

"The truth? I got your emails, and I got his email," said Anna sitting down next to Gemma.

"He emailed you?" asked Gemma.

"Yup. Told me he saw what you wrote to me and that I didn't have to do anything, that he survived worse and that he wasn't lying when he said he would take back that night," said Anna.

"And? There has to be more, otherwise you wouldn't have come back," said Gemma.

"And that he loves me and that he will probably always love me," said Anna.

Gemma sat there and took in everything that Anna had said. Anna watched her facial expressions but couldn't decode anything. After another minute Gemma stood up and walked towards the door. She opened it and turned back to look at Anna.

"You best get your skinny ass in your car and follow me to my house. Understood?" asked Gemma.

"I would never defy you," smiled Anna.

Anna stood up and walked down the stairs. She returned her key to the front desk and got in her car. Gemma had already pulled out of the parking lot and was waiting in the street. As soon as Anna pulled out in the street Gemma pulled away. It didn't take long for them to get to Gemma's house.

Gemma pulled into the driveway and to the side. Anna pulled up beside her and parked her car. Gemma got out of the car and walked over to Anna's.

"So how much crap do you have?" asked Gemma.

"Almost everything. If I had one more suitcase I would've cleared out my room at my house," chuckled Anna.

"Ah," said Gemma. "Come on in. No one is here."

Anna got out of the car and followed Gemma in the house. Gemma walked into the kitchen and came back with two beers.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Gemma. "With Jax?"

"I've got no idea," said Anna taking a sip of her beer.

"So what were you going to do if I hadn't gone to the motel?" asked Gemma. "Just casually bumped into him on the street and lived at the motel until he asked you to move in?"

"No, I was going to look for a house or an apartment," said Anna. "And I still am."

"Right, because my house just isn't good enough," said Gemma.

"I don't want to impose," said Anna.

"See, that's a problem," Gemma.

"What is?" asked Anna.

"You couldn't impose even if you tried," chuckled Gemma. "You have always been like family to me, Anna. Why would it be any different now then it was way back when? Or do you not remember you practically lived here when you were in high school?"

"Ha, ha," said Anna. "I remember. That is when I got in the most trouble, if memory serves me right."

"Yeah, it was. I wonder why?" chuckled Gemma.

"I do believe it was John's fault. He encouraged me," smiled Anna.

"Yeah, I think it was his fault," smiled Gemma.

"What was whose fault?" asked Jax walking in the front door.

Gemma and Anna turned around to look at him. Jax stopped in his tracks when he saw the owner of the car in the driveway.

"What are you doing here?" asked Jax.

"She was staying at the motel at the edge of town," said Gemma. "So until she finds a place to stay she is going to stay here. And for some reason she thinks she is imposing."

"Shit, woman you couldn't impose on this family if you tried," smiled Jax.

"So I have been told," said Anna.

"But, really, why are you here?" asked Jax.

"I would like to explain that in private. Cause I'm not sure I believe it," said Anna.

Jax nodded and headed towards the back door. Anna stood up and grabbed her beer and followed him out the door. Jax was sitting on the picnic table with his elbows propped on his knees. Anna climbed up and sat down next to him.

"So?" asked Jax.

"How is it when I have to tell you something important we are on this picnic table 90% of the time?" chuckled Anna.

"Fate?" smiled Jax. So?"

"I had been home for a couple days and I was sitting in my bathtub and I had dozed off, well my dream was super realistic, and that's what scared me," said Anna. "I was still in the tub in my dream so I got out and dressed and walked down stairs and you came walking around the corner. Abel was there but he was up stairs and it just went on and on. You kept asking me if I was okay and you said that Trisha had moved out and I just don't know."

Anna watched Jax, she contemplated telling him the fact that they were married in her dream but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Jax looked at her, but it was a crazy look. He looked like he was contemplating something important. Anna took a sip of her beer before she said anything again.

"So?" asked Anna. "Crazy aint it. Then to put the cherry on top of it all, I went to a psychic. _She_ told me that I have a hard decision to make with a good man in evil's shell. That he had a heart and it was broken."

Jax nodded, took her beer and took a sip and handed it back, but didn't say anything so Anna continued.

"I asked her what I was supposed to do, and she I could go to him and help him or I could do nothing and watch his heart die and become just a shell," said Anna. "She said that he has love for me, that it was obvious and for a baby."

Jax nodded again, he wasn't facing Anna anymore. he was staring out into the yard. Anna took another sip of her beer and continued with her story.

"She had stopped talking and when 'hmm'. When I asked her if it was a good or bad hmm she said that it meant my judgment was clouded and I didn't know what I wanted and there was no future after that," finished Anna.

Jax nodded for the third time. He took Anna's beer and finished it off. He sat the empty bottle on the table and turned to look at her. It looked like he had been thinking about something. Jax furrowed his brows and took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Your dream, were we, uh, were we _'together'_ together?" asked Jax.


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own anything Sons of Anarchy©. FX and Kurt Sutter own them! Read & Review! Enjoy! **

"What?" asked Anna.

"Were we, ya know, married?" asked Jax.

"Why?" asked Anna.

"Cause, I had a dream similar to that, but you knew what the hell was going on and I didn't and we were supposed to get married," said Jax.

Anna looked at him and cocked her head to the side.

"So I will take that as a no," said Jax.

"No, we were married," said Anna. "Where were we in your dream? Here or at my place?"

"Well, since I have not idea what your place looks like, it was here, at my house," said Jax.

"Hmmm," said Anna.

"Is that a good hmm or a bad hmm?" chuckled Jax.

Anna laughed slightly and smiled, "I don't know. I've never been one to figure these things out accurately."

Jax smiled and laughed before he got up from the table. Jax turned to face Anna. Anna looked at him curiously as she watched him. Jax walked up to Anna and grabbed her hands in his. He smiled at her again before he brought his left hand up to cup her face. He ran the pad of his thumb across her cheek and smiled again.

"You are starting to scare me Teller. This is out of character, even for you," chuckled Anna.

"I know, but I think I've figured it out," said Jax.

"And what is that?" asked Anna.

"You had your dream and went to your psychic and came to the conclusion to come back here, right?" said Jax.

"Not my pshycic, I don't have a person and psychic," chuckled Anna, "But yes."

"I had my dream and all I could think about was how I wish it was true," said Jax.

"Uh-huh," said Anna.

"You still need a place to stay," smiled Jax.

"And you want to make sure I don't skip town again without you knowing," chuckled Anna.

"You practically lived with me the last time," said Jax.

"True, true," smiled Anna.

"So?" asked Jax.

"You haven't asked," said Anna.

"Move in," said Jax.

"Okay, so you bypass asking and demand, right?" chuckled Anna.

"Damn straight," said Jax.

"Okay," smiled Anna.

Jax hugged Anna and picked her up off the table and walked back in the house. Gemma had gone upstairs so she didn't see them leave.

Four Months Later

Tara pulled into the driveway of the house she used to share with Jax. She sighed and got out of the car. She closed the door and walked up to the front door. She had left Charming, again, after she and Jax had split. She was traveling through California to her new home in New Mexico and stopped by to talk to Jax.

She took another deep breath and knocked on the door. She waited a few minutes; she could hear movement inside, before the door opened. Jax was standing in front of her shirtless.

Jax opened the door to see Tara standing in front of him.

"We need to talk," said Tara.

"About what?" asked Jax.

"Me, we, us," said Tara.

"There is no we, us, with you Tara. It is only we, us, with Anna," said Jax.

Tara nodded and sighed. She unbuttoned her jacket and pulled it off. Jax watched her intently as she did this. When she pulled the jacket away from her body Jax sucked in his breath, Tara was pregnant.

"Want to talk now?" asked Tara.

"Uh…hold that thought," said Jax as he closed the door.

Jax walked down the hall to Abel's room where Anna was with his son. She was sitting in the rocking chair, instead of on the floor because she was three months pregnant with his baby. He knocked on the door and she looked up. She smiled at him before she frowned looking at his face. She stood up and walked over to Jax, closing the door slightly behind her.

"What's wrong? Who's at the door?" asked Anna.

"Uh, well it all depends on how you look at it," said Jax.

"Who is at the door?" asked Anna.

"Tara," said Jax.

"And what does she want?" asked Anna.

"Ah! Ah!" said Abel pulling the door.

Anna smiled and opened it and picked him up. She turned back to Jax.

"She, uh, came by to tell me something; to talk," said Jax.

"About?" asked Anna.

"The fact she is pregnant," said Jax.

Anna about chocked on the gum she was chewing, she had heard him wrong, right?

"What?" asked Anna.

"She is, uh, pregnant," said Jax.

Anna handed the Abel over to his dad and walked into the bedroom she shared with Jax. She grabbed a bag of clothes and her keys and walked out of the bedroom. She walked down the hall and to the front door. She opened the door to find Tara leaning on her car.

Tara's head jerked up when she heard the front door open. She saw Anna walking out.

_Oh, shit,_ thought Tara.

Anna walked over to her car and turned back to look at Tara. Tara opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Anna.

"You've got the rest of today and tomorrow morning to figure this shit out, Knowles," said Anna.

"Look, I didn't know, wait, are you pregnant?" asked Tara.

"Yes, three months, and from the looks of you, you are about four and a half if not five," said Anna. "Tomorrow morning."

Anna got in her car and started it and pulled out, she was going to Gemma's.

"Where is she going?" asked Tara.

"Mom's," said Jax walking back tot eh house. "Come on it."

Tara sighed and grabbed her coat and walked in the house. By the time she closed the door Jax was coming out of Abel's room sans Abel.


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not own anything Sons of Anarchy©. FX and Kurt Sutter own them! Read & Review! Enjoy! **

Anna pulled in the driveway and climbed out of the car. She walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. The door opened with Clay standing on the other side. Clay stepped to the side and Anna walked in and sat down in the living room. Gemma came walking out of the kitchen and looked at Anna.

"What's wrong?" asked Gemma.

"Nothing, I just had to get out of the house for a while," said Anna.

'Who showed up at the house that you want to avoid?" asked Gemma.

"A Miss Tara Knowles and guest," said Anna.

"And guest? She has a new guy?" asked Gemma.

"Don't know what it is, yet," said Anna.

"What are you talking about?" asked Gemma.

"Tara is prego," said Anna.

"WHAT!" shouted Gemma. "With Jax's kid?"

"Yeah, she is about five months along," said Anna.

"Holy shit!" said Gemma.

"Yeah, you go from to grandbabies to three," said Anna.

"I would've like it if two of the three came form the same person," said Gemma. "Not three different people."

"Beggars can't be choosers," said Anna.

"Yeah. So you staying here tonight?" asked Gemma.

"Yeah, I figured I would give them the rest of the day to figure this shit out," said Anna.

"Good girl," said Gemma.

Anna shook her head as she stood and walked up the stairs. She walked down the hall to the room she always stayed in. She tossed her bag in the floor next to the closet and laid down on the bed. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She was bound and determined not to let this upset her, her hormones were out of whack as it was and she didn't need this.

Jax was sitting on the couch while Tara was sitting in the armchair. She had her arm draped across her large belly. Jax watched her as she traced random designed on her belly.

"This is big, Jax," said Tara.

"No shit," said Jax.

"No, you don't understand, this is BIG," said Tara motioning to her large belly.

"What are you talking about?" asked Jax.

"Was Wendy this big at five months?" asked Tara.

"No, but every person is different. You know that," said Jax.

"Jax, in about six months you are going to be daddy to Anna's baby; in about three and a half/four months you are going to be daddy to my babies," said Tara.

"And…wait babies? As in more than one?" asked Jax turning to face her.

"Yeah, twins," said Tara.

"You want to tell me why I am just now finding out about this?" asked Jax.

"Cause I didn't think I would ever come back here again. I was on my way to New Mexico. I got a job there," said Tara. "I just stopped by to tell you face to face since it seemed better than a phone call."

"At this point, I would've preferred the phone call," said Jax. "Really Tara? You couldn't have called me when you first found out?"

"I wasn't planning on coming back, ever, so I didn't see the point in telling you," said Tara.

"You and Anna are more alike than you think," said Jax.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Tara.

"She was pregnant when she left before graduation," said Jax. "She miscarried and I never knew about the baby until she came back four months ago."

"That is not my problem," said Tara. "I've done what I came to do, and now I am going to leave."

Tara stood up and walked out the door and to her car. She climbed in and pulled out of the driveway. She drove off towards the edge of town. Jax sighed as he closed to front door. He walked over to his phone and called his mom's house. Anna picked up.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," said Jax. "She is gone if you want to come back."

"She left already? I figured she would try to get something out of you," said Anna.

"No, she just wanted to tell me face to face instead of calling me to tell me she was having my kids," said Jax.

"Wait, what? Kids? Please tell me you didn't mean to put an S on that," said Anna.

"Nope, she is having twins," said Jax. "And moving to New Mexico."

"Um, I think I am going to stay here since I am already here. I will be back in the morning," said Anna hanging up the phone.

Anna walked into the kitchen and started helping Gemma cook dinner.

"What did Jax want?" asked Gemma.

"The grandbaby scale has been tipped in Tara's favor," said Anna chopping onions.

"What are you talking about?" asked Gemma.

"What's going on?" asked Clay walking in the kitchen from outside.

"Tara is having Jax's babies," said Anna starting on the peppers.

"Wait, babies?" asked Gemma halting all movement to look at Anna.

"Yup, she is carrying two bundles of torment for me," said Anna slamming the knife on the counter.

"Shit," said Gemma.

Gemma walked over to Anna and hugged her.

"It's okay," said Gemma.

"And apparently she is moving to New Mexico," said Anna.

"What?" said Gemma.

"Yeah, that is what Jax said," said Anna.

"Come on baby, you go lay down and I will do this," said Gemma wiping a tear from Anna's face.

"No, I need a distraction," said Anna.

"Well, don't touch that knife. Go stir the chili," said Gemma taking the knife away from Anna.

Anna chuckled at the action and walked over to the stove and stirred the large pot of chili.

"Why so much chili?" asked Anna.

"The plan was to have everybody over, sans you and Jax. But it looks like it is just sans Jax," said Gemma.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Anna.

"No, that is okay," said Gemma.

They went on for the next half hour adding things to the chili pot and stirring it. A few people were starting to show up. Anna had gone upstairs to her room and was sitting on the bed. There was a knock at her door. She bade them entrance from the bed. Opie stuck his head in the door.

"You okay?" asked Opie.

"Yeah," said Anna.

"So, Gemma is lying to me when she said that you freaked with a knife in your hand?" asked Opie closing the door behind him.

Anna smiled and chuckled slightly, "No, she wasn't lying, but it wasn't as bad as she makes it out to be."

"Really? So you weren't waving a butcher knife around the kitchen like a crazy pregnant lady?" chuckled Opie.

"No, it was a sandwich knife," laughed Anna.

"So it was slightly smaller," smiled Opie. "Come on, Gemma said dinner was ready.

Anna stood up from the bed and followed him down to the dinning room. She took her seat next to Piney as everyone started eating.


	25. Chapter 25

**I do not own anything Sons of Anarchy©. FX and Kurt Sutter own them! Read & Review! Enjoy! **

After dinner Anna went back upstairs to her room and laid back down on the bed. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted asleep.

Jax pulled up to his mom's house a little after nine in the morning. Gemma was walking out the door when he walked up.

"She is in her room," said Gemma.

Jax nodded and started to walk past her.

"And we've got some talking to do," said Gemma.

"Okay," said Jax.

Gemma kissed his cheek and walked to her car as he walked into the house. Jax walked up the stairs and down the hallway to where Anna was staying. He knocked on the door, but no answer. He cracked the door slightly and saw she was still asleep. He walked into the room as quietly as she could and walked over to the bed.

He knelt down on the floor and rested his arms on the edge on the bed and watched Anna while she slept. Anna's eyes flickered a few times before she opened her eyes. She looked at Jax and when she realized whom it was she smiled.

"When did you get here?" she asked.

"A few minutes ago," said Jax. "You ready to come home? Abel misses you terribly."

"Just Abel?" asked Anna.

"No, I miss you too," said Jax. "Be he misses his Ah! Ah!"

Anna giggled at Jax's interpretation on his son's name for Anna. Jax chuckled and stood up. Anna scooted over and Jax laid down next to her. Anna rolled over to where her head was resting on Jax's chest; Jax wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Despite everything that has happened, ya know, with Tara, I am quite happy," said Jax.

"That's a good thing," said Anna.

"I said quite happy, not entirely happy," said Jax.

Anna frowned and sat up and looked at her boyfriend. Jax smiled at her as he tucked a stay strand of hair behind her ear. Jax dug into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. Anna eyes the box with curiosity. Jax sat up, forcing Anna to sit back on her legs.

"Christiana Marie Mitchell, will you marry me?" asked Jax opening the box.

In the box was a princess cut ruby engagement ring. Anna gasped and brought her hand up to her mouth.

"This must have cost a small fortune," said Anna.

'Nothing the club couldn't afford," smirked Jax.

Anna shook her head at the small joke. No she didn't like the fact that most of the money Jax made was dirty money, but, hey, you do what you gotta do. And if that dirty money bought her this beautiful ring, then so be it.

"So?" asked Jax.

"I wouldn't dream of saying no," said Anna.

Jax pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger. He reached on the bedside table and grabbed Anna's phone. He took a picture of the ring on her finger and selected everyone from the club in the contacts list.

_**What do you think?-Ana**_

Jax sent the text and laid the phone back on the table. Not two seconds later Gemma was calling the phone. Jax reached over and grabbed it answered it.

"Yeah?" he said.

"What is going on?" asked Gemma.

"I asked she said yes, and now we are going to celebrate," said Jax as he closed the phone.

Jax turned the phone off and laid it back on the end table. He laid back down and Anna laid back down on top of him.

"Are you entirely happy now?" asked Anna.

"Extremely," said Jax as they both fell asleep.


End file.
